Supernatural Academy
by Lilas Heiress
Summary: Highschool UA / A la Supernatural Académie, l'école la plus hantée des Etats Unis, le Gang des Chasseurs, dirigé par Dean Winchester, fait la loi. Mais leur quotidien bascule lorsque le mystérieux Castiel Novak entre à l'académie, apportant avec lui un tas de secrets et d'imprévus. SLASH Dean/Castiel et autres pairings.
1. Prologue

**Supernatural Academy**

**Auteur:** Lilas  
**Série:** Supernatural  
**Paring :** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Jess, Gabriel/Balthazar, Charlie/Jo  
**Rating:** de K+ à M  
**Spoiler:** Aucun (légères références à la série)

**Disclaimer: **Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à la Eric Kripke et McG, je ne fais que les emprunter pour le plaisir de l'écriture. Sinon, le Destiel serait **canon** depuis _LONGTEMPS_ ! ^^

**Résumé:** A la Supernatural Académie, l'école la plus hantée des Etats Unis, le Gang des Chasseurs, dirigé par Dean Winchester, fait la loi. Mais leur quotidien bascule lorsque le mystérieux Castiel Novak entre à l'académie, apportant avec lui un tas de secrets et d'imprévus.

**Note :** Cette fiction est un UA (univers alternatif) et se passe dans un monde proche de celui de la série sauf que les personnages sont des adolescents et n'ont pas les mêmes destins.

J'ai tout fait pour conserver leur caractère tout en gardant en tête que ce sont des jeunes gens (humains, Cas, Gabriel et Balthazar n'étant pas des anges et Crowley, Ruby et Meg n'étant pas des démons) et donc que leur comportement peut en être un peu changé. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop OOC.

Vos avis sont importants, surtout si vous voulez me donner des petites idées au centre de l'intrigue. Bien que j'ai une idée globale d'où je veux aller, il reste des minis blancs qu'il est possible que je puisse combler avec vos idées m'inspirent.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Prologue**

L'Académie des "Hommes de Lettre" à Lawrence au Kansas, plus connue sous le nom de "Supernatural académie" avait été, était et serait toujours hantée. Ce fait était depuis longtemps établi dans l'esprit des habitants mais malgré cela, ils désiraient tous y envoyer leurs enfants. Il fallait aussi préciser que leur cursus était excellent et que chaque élève sortant de cette école se voyait promettre un très grand avenir. Les dossiers d'entrée dans cette académie étaient tous scrupuleusement étudiés avant la moindre admission et peu de jeunes gens avaient la chance d'y entrer. On pouvait y trouver des élèves de 11 à 18 ans, tous internes et vivants au sein de l'école telle une petite communauté.

Ici, ce n'étaient pas les sportifs ni les petits rigolos qui faisaient la loi. Les règles étaient simples: lorsque l'on entrait en contact avec un esprit ou un fantôme, on devait immédiatement prévenir le Gang des Chasseurs. C'était eux qui faisaient office de quaterback, ou de pompom girl. Entrer dans leur cercle était presque impossible et même si tous désiraient en faire partit, les critères de sélection étaient si élevés que très peu osait essayer..

Le Gang des Chasseur avait toujours existé à la Supernatural Académie, leurs membres se passant souvent le flambeau de génération en génération, de père en fils, entre frères et sœurs, entres cousins ou entre amis proches. Depuis le milieu du 20ème siècle, c'était la famille Winchester qui faisait office de membre élite du gang. Ils en avaient tous fait partit, et leurs exceptionnelles qualités de chasseur de fantôme avaient toujours permis à une harmonie relative de régner au sein de l'académie.

Actuellement, c'était les frères Dean et Sam Winchester qui menaient la danse. Et le fait que le directeur actuel, le grand et sarcastique Bobby Singer soit leur oncle leur permettait de prendre des libertés que leurs prédécesseurs n'auraient jamais osé espérer. En plus d'être leur oncle, Bobby était également devenu leur tuteur non officiel le jour où Mary Winchester, leur mère, était morte dans un incendie démoniaque. Leur père, John, les avait abandonné aux mains de son beau frère pour partir à la recherche de la créature qui avait tué sa femme. Il passait de temps en temps voir ses enfants, et chacune de ses visites remémoraient à tous le danger qu'il y avait à mener la vie de chasseur de fantôme.

Dean, l'aîné des Winchester, était âgé de 18 ans et débuterait bientôt sa dernière année à l'académie. L'un des leader du Gang des Chasseurs depuis l'âge de 14 ans, il avait à présent le statut de chef depuis le départ de son meilleur ami, Gabriel Novak, un an auparavant. D'un naturel avenant et charmeur, il était adulé par plus de la moitié de la population féminine de l'école, ainsi que par quelques spécimens masculins.

Sam Winchester, son cadet de 4 ans, n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Plus sensible que son frère, il ne se contentait pas d'être dans l'ombre de Dean. Ayant lui-même son quotat d'admirateur, il était également un petit génie en informatique.

Le Gang des Chasseur comptait cinq autre membres :

Jo Harvelle, la meilleure amie de Dean, une petite blonde de 17 ans qui était aussi combative et féroce qu'une lionne.

Garth Turner, le petit nouveau du groupe était âgé de 15 ans et vénérait leur chef au point que cela en était quelque peu effrayant.

Balthazar Roche était souvent considéré comme le principal rival de l'aîné des Winchester. En plus d'être séduisant et hilarant, il possédait un petit accent britsh très apprécié qu'il tenait de sa jeunesse en Angleterre.

Charlie Bradbury, une autre très grande amie de Dean, était une hackeuse professionnelle et une geek surdouée. Elle n'était pas vraiment une membre active sur le terrain, mais s'occupait surtout des recherches sur les créatures qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer.

Chuck Shurley, 16 ans, était un garçon un peu lunaire qui tenait le site officiel du Gang des Chasseurs et relatait leurs aventures sous la forme d'une sorte de blog.

Et enfin, Ruby Knife, une jeune fille de 15 plutôt féroce terminait la liste du Gang des Chasseurs.

Ces sept jeunes gens possédaient presque le statut de héros au sein de leur école. Mais malgré cela, ils étaient considérés par les professeurs comme des élèves normaux, certain voyant même leurs activités extrascolaire comme une totale perte de temps. Pour les membres les plus anciens de l'académie, les phénomènes surnaturelles étaient devenus si habituels qu'ils se moquaient bien que cela ait une incidence sur les cours. Les élèves devaient apprendre à vivre avec, un point c'est tout. Ainsi, arriver en retard en classe parce qu'on a été retenu par un poltergeist ou louper un contrôle parce qu'un fantôme vous a coincé aux toilettes n'étaient pas des excuses valables. Le quotidien à la Supernatural Académie pouvait être considéré comme étrange, voir effrayant, mais tous s'y étaient fait et la présence rassurante du Gang des Chasseurs évitait les catastrophes. Il arrivait qu'un élève aux nerfs trop fragile ne supporte pas la vie à l'école et soit renvoyé chez lui. Cela était rare, car tous savaient parfaitement à quoi s'attendre en venant étudier dans cette académie.

* * *

Ainsi, la nouvelle année scolaire était sur le point de débuter, rien d'inhabituel ne prévoyant de bouleverser le quotidien de l'école la plus hantée des États Unis. La veille de la rentrée, Dean Winchester, se prélassant sur le capot de sa voiture adorée, une Chevy Impala de 1967, profitait du soleil tout en chantonnant un air de Metallica. Portant un vieux tee-shirt bleu ainsi qu'un jean délavé trop grand aux genoux déchirés, sa peau couleur doré faisait ressortir les petites tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son nez et ses pommettes. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur de tarte chaude émana soudain de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Se redressant comme si on venait de le brûler, Dean ouvrit ses grands yeux d'un vert limpide pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. D'où il se tenait, garé juste devant la maison de Bobby Singer, qui se trouvait au fin fond du grand parc de l'académie, le jeune homme avait une vue directe sur l'intérieur de la cuisine. Missouri, une grande femme au teint sombre et à l'ample silhouette, était entrain de sortir quelque chose du four. A en juger par l'odeur, Dean devina qu'il s'agissait de sa préférée: une tarte aux pommes faite maison.

Missouri était la cuisinière en chef de l'Académie HDL (abréviation des Hommes De Lettres) et venait souvent leur rendre visite pendant les vacances. Elle était une amie de la famille depuis toujours et sa présence dans leur cuisine était aussi naturelle que le soleil en été ou la neige en hiver.

Sautant de sa voiture, Dean lui jeta un dernier regard.

_A plus tard, bébé , lui souffla-t-il tendrement.

Le jeune homme dissimula un petit sourire, imaginant déjà le visage moqueur de Sammy s'il l'avait entendu. Entrant dans la maison par la porte de derrière, Dean pénétra immédiatement dans la cuisine. S'adossant contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il déclara d'une voix exagérément charmeuse :

_Salut poupée, vous venez souvent ici ?

Missouri ne releva même pas, se contenant de se tourner vers lui en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle déposa la tarte sur le plan de travail et avant même que Dean ait pu faire un geste en direction du délicieux dessert, elle s'écria :

_Même pas en rêve, Winchester ! Cette tarte est pour ce soir. Si lorsque je reviens tu as touché à ne serait-ce qu'une pomme, tu seras privé de pâtisserie pour un mois entier !

Figé de stupeur, le jeune homme rentra immédiatement sa main tendue dans l'une de ses poches et plaça un sourire outrageusement innocent sur son visage.

Missouri le dévisagea pendant un instant, s'assurant qu'il avait bien comprit la menace, puis quitta la cuisine pour se diriger vers le salon où Sam était entrain de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle était partit, Dean s'approcha de la tarte à pas de loup. Alors qu'il tendait le doigt pour le plonger dans la compote brûlante, son portable vibra dans sa poche.

_C'est pas vrai !_ C'était la journée anti-tarte ou quoi ?

Sortant rapidement son téléphone, Dean sourit lorsqu'il vit le nom affiché sur l'écran. Décrochant, il s'exclama :

_Gabe ! Comment ça va, mec ?

_Démentiellement bien mon pote. Et toi ? Répondit la voix de son meilleur ami, Gabriel Novak, à l'autre bout du fil.

_Ce bled est d'un ennui mortel pendant les vacances. Vivement la rentrée que je puisse me faire la main sur quelques esprits ! Tu es où ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs voix indistinctes grésiller dans le combiné. On aurait dit que Gabe se trouvait dans un bar ou quelque chose du genre.

_A Tijuana. Cette ville est mortelle, si tu savais le nombre de jolies petites poulettes qui m'entourent à ce moment précis... , le taquina-t-il.

Dean ne fut pas étonné. Son meilleur ami était une vraie pile électrique. Il ne tenait jamais en place et sa jovialité n'avait de limite. Gabe avait toujours été un peu fou, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Il possédait un sens de l'humour désopilant et avait passé le plus clair de ses années à l'académie à jouer plus de mauvais tours aux élèves que tous les poltergeist réunis. Il avait passé toute l'année dernière à voyager dans le monde, envoyant les cartes postales les plus ridicules possible à Dean, qui les collectionnait sur le mur de sa chambre. Son meilleur ami lui manquait terriblement et même s'ils se donnaient souvent des nouvelles, il avait hâte qu'il revienne à Lawrence.

_La ferme, pouffa Dean tout en s'adossant au meuble de la cuisine. Quoi de neuf ?

_Trop de choses pour que je te raconte tout sans faire péter mon forfais. Mais t'inquiète, je pourrais bientôt tout te dire en direct live ! Annonça joyeusement Gabriel.

_Tu reviens quand ? S'enquit Winchester, un sourire éclatant arquant ses lèvres.

_Dans une petite semaine. Mon petit frère a été accepté à la Sup Académie. C'est Michael, ce grand dadet, qu'il l'a inscrit et m'a demandé de veiller sur lui. C'était aussi pour ça que je t'appelais. Cassie est du genre timide et super réservé. Je ne veux pas qu'il déprime dans son coin en attendant ma venue. Est-ce que tu pourrais jeter un œil sur lui pour moi ?

Dean fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Gabe ne lui avait que très rarement parlé de sa famille. Il savait juste qu'elle était carrément glauque, encore plus que la sienne. Son père était du genre taré et avait perdu la boule lorsque sa femme était morte, un peu comme le sien. Sauf qu'au lieu de partir à la chasse au démon en les confiants à quelqu'un, Mr Novak avait abandonné ses enfants dans l'orphelinat le plus proche et ne leur avait jamais donné de nouvelle depuis. Michael était l'aîné et vu qu'il était majeur, il avait adopté ses deux petits frères, Gabriel, qui n'avait que 10 ans et le plus jeune, alors âgé de 7 ans et dont il avait oublié le prénom. Tout ce que Dean savait de lui, s'était qu'il s'était fait accepté dans une école en Nouvelle Zélande et avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Ainsi, de savoir qu'il allait bientôt faire sa rentrée à l'Académie des ''Hommes de Lettre'' était une vraie surprise.

_Cassie ? S'étonna Winchester. Ton frère à un sale nom.

_Son vrai nom, c'est Castiel, mais personne ne l'appelle comme ça, expliqua Gabriel.

Dean aurait voulut lui demander plus de détails sur son mystérieux frère, mais il se ravisa. Il aurait tout le temps de parler avec son ami lorsqu'il serait de retour. De plus, il n'aurait qu'à attendre quelques heures avant de rencontrer le fameux ''Castiel''.

_Castiel, Gabriel, Michael, votre père était un extrémiste catholique ou quoi ?

Il entendit Gabe éclater de rire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_Si tu savais... quand il a pété une durite, il était persuadé que ma mère était devenu un ange et qu'elle venait le voir chaque nuit. Il n'arrêtait pas de nous raconter des histoires de destin angélique et de Lucifer. Il disait que Cassie était un miracle et qu'il abritait l'esprit des cieux... totalement siphonné, le vieux.

Malgré son ton moqueur, Dean décela une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Gabriel. Il savait que cette partie de sa vie était sombre et difficile. Souhaitant alléger l'atmosphère, il ajouta :

_Et comment il est ce fameux ''Cassie'' ?

_Je ne l'ai revu qu'une fois il y a quelques mois avant que Michael ne la fasse rapatrier de Nouvelle Zélande... c'est une longue histoire, je t'expliquerai. Il est tout le contraire de moi : barbant, introverti et pas facile à vivre. C'est une plaie, mais bon, c'est mon frère. Tu feras gaffe à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Répéta Gabriel.

_Promis, répondit Dean. Et je suis certain que tu exagères, il ne doit pas être si horrible que ça.

_Tu verras bien, pouffa-t-il.

La voix d'une jeune femme retentit à travers le combiné et Dean put desceller un accent mexicain a couper au couteau.

_Désolé, vieux, on me demande à la plage. Je dois tartiner d'huile le corps de mesdames... A plus, Dean-o.

_Salut mon pote.

Il raccrocha.

Dean fixa un instant son écran, pensif. Toute idée de tarte aux pommes ayant momentanément fuit son esprit, il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le petit frère de Gabriel. Il devait être âgé de 17 ans, et serait donc dans la classe de Jo. Intrigué, Dean alla rejoindre son frère et Missouri dans le salon. Assis devant la télé, il ne put se concentrer sur l'émission qu'il regardait. Il avait hâte d'être à demain afin d'enfin rencontrer le mystérieux Castiel Novak.

* * *

Voilà! Sachez que j'en suis actuellement au chapitre 6 et que je compte poster un chapitre toute les deux semaines.

Vos avis


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note :** Bonjour à tous, j'ai décidé de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu car j'ai pas mal avancé sur l'histoire ces derniers temps. Je pense donc légèrement accélérer la publication des nouveaux chapitres. Celui-ci présente un POV de Castiel et la fanfiction alternera les points de vues de Dean et Cas tout au long de l'histoire. J'ai aussi remarqué que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long… ^^

Je pense que ce récit comprendra entre 13 et 15 chapitres. J'en suis actuellement à la rédaction du 9ème.

Sur ce, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des petites reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur et m'ont motivé pour continuer. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. J'espère que ma version de Castiel ne vous décevra pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Castiel Novak n'aimait pas sa ville natale. Pour lui, Lawrence dans le Kansas n'avait jamais été que synonyme de malheur. Il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de sa mère, mais il savait qu'il avait assisté à sa mort, si l'on en croyait Michael et Gabriel. Le traumatisme avait dut être important car il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de cette nuit fatidique ainsi que des semaines qui suivirent. Tout ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il tentait de replonger dans sa mémoire, c'était une atroce douleur au niveau des omoplates ainsi qu'une terreur abyssale. Revenir dans cette ville lui était donc extrêmement difficile, surtout après cinq années en Nouvelle Zélande. Le jour où il avait été accepté à la pension Murffy, dans une petite ville à une centaine de kilomètre de Wellington et perdue au beau milieu des magnifiques plaines montagneuses qui parsemaient le paysage de ce beau pays, Castiel n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il savait que l'on pouvait considérer son départ comme un acte de lâcheté, mais il s'en moquait.

Il avait toujours désiré fuir Lawrence.

Seulement, les circonstances l'avaient forcé à renter aux États Unis. A son plus grand désespoir, il devrait à présent étudier dans l'académie la plus ridicule qui soit : celle des "Hommes de Lettres". Il avait bien entendu grandi en connaissant la grande réputation que cette école possédait, seulement, il n'avait jamais pris ces histoires de fantômes très au sérieux. Castiel était un être bien trop pragmatique pour croire à de telles sornettes. Il avait toujours été persuadé que les phénomènes surnaturelles qui s'y déroulaient n'étaient que le fruit de mauvaises plaisanteries de la part du Gang des Chasseurs, afin qu'ils continuent de garder leur supériorité sur les autres élèves de l'académie. Connaissant Gabriel, qui avait été leur chef pendant trois ans, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné le moins du monde.

Actuellement dans sa chambre, dans le petit appartement qu'il partageait avec Michael situé au centre ville de Lawrence, Castiel était entrain de terminer sa valise. Le lendemain, son frère le conduirait à l'Académie des "Hommes de Lettres", qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres au nord, nichée au cœur de la forêt. Bien qu'il en ait beaucoup entendu parler, Castiel n'y avait jamais mit les pieds, ayant refusé d'y suivre son frère aîné. Gabe rentrerait bientôt de son tour du monde et s'il devait être honnête, il avouait avoir hâte de le revoir. Bien qu'ils aient gardé contact durant les cinq années qu'il avait passé en Nouvelle Zélande et qu'il était venu le voir une fois, Gabriel était l'unique chose qui lui avait manqué de son ancienne vie. Sa relation avec lui, bien qu'ils soient très différents, n'avait jamais manqué de légèreté et de sincérité. Il se faisait une joie de passer à nouveau du temps en sa compagnie. Il était la seule personne qu'il connaissait à pouvoir le faire rire en toutes circonstances. Castiel se demandait souvent comment il aurait survécu à l'abandon de leur père si Gabe n'avait pas été à ses côtés.

Sa relation avec Michael était très différente. Leur aîné avait passé le plus clair de sa vie à s'occuper de ses deux petits frères, enchaînant les petits boulots et oubliant de vivre sa jeunesse. Et bien que cela ait été son choix, il leur en voulait clairement. Il n'avait eu de cesse de leur répéter qu'il aurait mieux fait de les laisser à l'orphelinat et de les abandonner comme l'avait fait leur père. Mais il n'avait jamais mit sa menace a exécution, rentrant chaque soir plus saoul que la veille. A présent que Castiel et Gabriel étaient tous deux en âge de s'occuper d'eux même, Michael rattrapait le temps qu'il avait perdu à les élever. Il avait récemment décroché un job qui lui permettait de voyager en Europe et en Asie. A compter de demain, alors que Castiel deviendrait interne à la Supernatural Académie, Michael quitterait la ville et le pays pour 6 mois de formation en Thaïlande, puis à Paris.

En réalité, le jeune Novak était content que son frère s'en aille. L'été qu'il venait de vivre en cohabitation avec lui avait été un véritable calvaire. Visiblement aigri avant l'âge et ayant toujours un penchant pour biberonner le placard à liqueur, Michael avait semblé exaspéré par tout ce que Castiel faisait. S'il rentrait trop tard de sa promenade quotidienne, il était en colère car il s'était soi-disant inquiété. S'il rentrait trop tôt, sa présence l'insupportait. Sa cuisine était toujours soit fade, soit exagérément épicée. A force, Castiel avait fini par passer le plus clair de son temps cloîtrer dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué, à lire et à rêvasser tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

Tout en Nouvelle Zélande lui manquait : les paysages, l'odeur, l'atmosphère, les gens... pas qu'il ait collectionné les amis là-bas, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire, mais plutôt leur gentillesse naturelle et leur jovialité.

Castiel n'avait qu'un seul souhait, que ces deux prochaines années à l'Académie HDL se passent sans anicroche afin qu'il puisse déguerpir d'ici pour entrer dans l'université la plus éloignée possible. Gabriel l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée pour lui expliquer que son meilleur ami, un certain Dean Winchester, serait présent pour lui au cas où il rencontrerait un soucis à l'école. Mais Castiel refusait tout simplement que son frère le fasse passer pour un petit moineau sans défense en prévenant le chef actuel du Gang des Chasseurs qu'il aurait ''besoin d'aide''. Il était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de lui-même depuis l'âge de 12 ans.

N'avait-il pas survécu par ses propres moyens durant ces cinq dernières années ?

Alors qu'il refermait sa valise, Castiel secoua la tête. Gabriel s'inquiétait trop. Tout se passerait bien... Du moins, il l'espérait.

Le jeune homme jeta un œil par la fenêtre pour se rendre compte que la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà. Il s'assura donc qu'il n'avait rien oublié pour le lendemain avant de sortir de sa chambre pour s'aventurer dans le salon. Il fut étonné de n'y trouver personne. Normalement, à cette heure précise, Michael était avachi sur le canapé à siroter une bière tout en regardant le match.

_Mike ? Appela-t-il.

Lorsque aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il se dirigea dans la cuisine. Un mot trônait sur la table.

_Ne m'attend pas. Soirée de départ au bureau._

_Mike._

Haussant les épaules, heureux d'avoir une fois de plus l'appartement pour lui tout seul, Castiel ouvrit le frigo afin de se préparer un plateau qu'il dégusterait devant un bon livre. Alors qu'il attendait que les tranches de pains soient grillées, un détail qui dénotait attira son attention. Un morceau de papier froissé sortait de la poubelle fermée, l'entête de l'Académie HDL bien visible en pleine lumière. Fronçant les sourcils, Castiel s'en empara en resta bouche bée lorsqu'il lut le contenu du courrier.

_Cher Monsieur Castiel Novak_,

_Ayant pris connaissance de votre dossier et de votre lignage avec Mr Gabriel Novak, ancien chef du Gang des Chasseurs, c'est avec le plus grand plaisir que je vous annonce qu'une place vous attend au sein de notre cercle très fermé dés la rentrée prochaine. _

_Être membre de cette éminente communauté offre de nombreux avantages et vous promettra un quotidien dont vous ne vous ennuierez jamais. Vous aurez également la possibilité de résider dans une aile privée de l'académie en compagnie de nos remarquables membres. Vous devrez également accomplir certains devoirs dont la liste complète vous sera exposé lors de la rentrée scolaire prochaine. _

_Nous vous donnons rendez-vous le lundi 23 août à 12h30 dans la bibliothèque de l'aile Est de l'école afin de participer à la réunion d'information du Gang des Chasseurs._

_En l'attente de notre rencontre, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances._

_Chuck Shurley, secrétaire officiel du Gang des Chasseurs. _

Toujours sous le choc, Castiel dut relire la lettre une bonne dizaine de fois afin de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

_Sérieusement ?_

Pour qui se prenaient ce _Gang des Chasseurs_ ? Pour une sorte de groupe l'élite ou des membres de la famille présidentielle ?

Il considérait à présent la lettre avec dédain, comme si elle venait de l'insulter. Il aurait du s'en douter. Avec un frère comme Gabriel, dont la totalité de l'école vénérait sûrement le souvenir, il était évident que son arrivée ne passerait pas inaperçue.

Et bien, il pouvait dors et déjà oublier son fantasme d'une rentrée normale où il pourrait se fondre dans la foule des nouveaux élèves. Castiel n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire partie de ce Gang de prétentieux qui se prenaient pour les sauveur de l'humanité. Fronçant le nez, il fut malgré lui quelque peu intrigué par le lien vers une page Internet qui était noté en bas de la lettre.

Ils avaient même un site officiel ?

Partagé entre la curiosité et le profond désir d'apprendre dans quel groupe de tarés son frère avait passé sa scolarité afin de se moquer de lui lorsqu'ils se reverraient, Castiel alla chercher son ordinateur portable pour ensuite s'installer à la table de la cuisine. Il finit avant tout de se préparer son dîner tout en réfléchissant à la présence de cette lettre dans la poubelle. Elle lui avait clairement été adressé, mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans le courrier que Michael déposait tous les jours dans l'entrée.

Pourquoi son frère avait prit la peine de la cacher comme si elle recelait un terrible secret ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que Castiel fasse ou non partit d'un Gang de débiles arrogants ? Y avait-il quelque chose qu'on lui dissimulait ?

Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois et les trop nombreux mystères qui entouraient sa famille avait été l'une des raisons principales qui l'avait poussé à fuir la maison. Décidant qu'il en parlerait à Michael dés le lendemain, Castiel mordit dans son sandwich au poulet et au fromage tout en prenant place devant son ordinateur.

Il tapa l'adresse dans sa barre de recherche et tomba immédiatement sur le site internet. Il se présentait sous la forme d'une sorte de blog, proposant de lire les aventures du Gang, rédigés par un certain Carver Edlund, de visionner des vidéos, de parcourir des photos et enfin d'envoyer des messages aux membres du Gang ainsi qu'à l'auteur. Castiel dut avouer que le site était plutôt réussi, possédant un fond d'écran glauque et sombre à souhait, une police de caractère gore, le tout restant très lisible, plutôt ludique et représentant parfaitement l'atmosphère mystérieuse qu'un groupe de chasseur de fantômes devait inspirer. Avant de lire la première ''aventure'', nommée _La Dame Blanche_, Castiel cliqua sur le lien qui permettait d'accéder à la page de présentation des membres actuels du Gang. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'une photo de groupe apparut. Ils étaient tous habillés de couleurs sombres et de vêtements en cuir ou en jean.

_Très original_.

La petite bande était composée de cinq garçons, dont plus de la moitié tenaient des fusils à canon sciés dans la main et de trois filles à la mine féroce. Les yeux de Castiel zoomèrent sur le jeune homme qui se trouvait au premier rang et il se surprit à avoir soudain du mal à déglutir.

Descendant la page, il vit qu'il s'agissait du fameux Dean Winchester, le leader du Gang, le meilleur ami de son frère et accessoirement sa futur nounou. Sa photo solo était suivit d'une sorte de petite biographie et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rester quelques instant à observer son écran comme un geek en manque de _World Of Warcraft_.

Dean possédait un visage extrêmement séduisant sans pour autant manquer de virilité. Deux grand yeux d'un vert qui lui rappelait les paysages de Nouvelle Zélande surmontaient un petit nez mutin et une bouche bien dessinée. Rien qu'en le regardant, Castiel sentit sa gorge se dessécher. Ses cheveux court d'un châtain aux reflets caramel semblaient humides sur la photo. Il ressemblait davantage à l'un de ces jeunes acteurs de cinéma qu'à un adolescent lambda.

Bon, okay, il était sexy, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était certainement un pauvre taré arrogant.

Et dire qu'il avait été sur ce site pour se moquer des membres du Gang, et le voilà entrain de baver sur la photo de leur leader. Si quelqu'un était ridicule dans cette histoire, c'était bien lui.

Reprenant contenance, Castiel lut rapidement la biographie de Dean.

Il avait un an de plus que lui et s'était spécialisé dans l'étude des sciences techniques. Il sortait depuis deux ans avec une certaine Lisa Braeden.

A cette annonce, Castiel fronça le nez.

Il était le leader du Gang depuis l'an dernier, Gabriel lui ayant passé le flambeau. Étant le neveu du directeur de l'Académie, il avait également un petit frère nommé Sam. Il faisait honneur à la famille Winchester qui formait l'élite des chasseurs de fantôme depuis des générations.

Castiel reporta son attention sur la photo de Dean et eut soudain étrangement hâte d'être à demain.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi arrogant que le laissait paraître les circonstances ?

Après tout, il était le meilleur ami de Gabriel et bien que son frère puisse se montrer très superficiel, il ne serait pas resté si proche de lui s'il avait été un total abrutit. Le fait que son frère ait demandé à Dean de ''s'occuper de lui'' durant son absence prouvait également qu'il lui accordait toute sa confiance.

Toujours troublé par le jeune chef du Gang, Castiel parcourut rapidement les biographies des autres membres.

Il dut admettre que Sam, le frère de Dean et Charlie, l'experte en informatique, avaient l'air plutôt gentils et d'avoir la tête moins enflée que leurs compagnons de chasse.

Il écarquilla les yeux devant la photo de Ruby, ayant presque l'impression qu'elle allait sortir de l'écran pour lui sauter à la gorge.

Jo, qui était plutôt mignonne, semblait également ne pas prendre son côté ''chasseuse'' à la légère. Peut-être qu'elles se montraient si ouvertement menaçantes pour compenser le fait qu'elles soient entourées d'une telle quantité de testostérone ?

Garth, le plus jeune, semblait un peu perdu sur le cliché, mais prêt à en découdre si l'occasion se présentait.

Chuck, le responsable du site, avait été prit en photo assis devant son ordinateur. Parfaitement dans son élément, il semblait pas contre incapable de faire du mal à une mouche.

Le dernier, mais pas des moindres, était un garçon blond très séduisant nommé Balthazar. Il ne semblait pas avoir oublié qu'il était charmant, sa photo transpirant presque l'orgueil.

Okay, il ne se prenait apparemment pas pour de la merde, celui-là.

Castiel dut étouffer un éclat de rire en lisant sa biographie. Elle avait certainement été amélioré, car il ne croyait pas une seconde qu'il ait du quitter l'Angleterre parce qu'il était recherché par le MI6 pour avoir démantelé une secte secrète de démons au sein de leur organisation.

Se forçant à ne pas retomber sur la photo de Dean Winchester, n'aimait pas les effets qu'elle avait sur son bas ventre, Castiel revint sur la page qui relatait les aventures du Gang des Chasseurs.

Tout en croquant dans un pomme, le jeune homme commença à lire et se laissa malgré lui prendre par l'intrigue. Ce Carver Edlund n'était la moitié d'un écrivain. Il avait beaucoup de talent et décrivait les situations comme s'il pouvait lire dans le cœur et les esprit des protagonistes principaux. Castiel estima qu'il avait du romancer la plupart des rebondissements, mais le tout formait une excellente nouvelle fantastique. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa lecture de la première aventure, où son frère Gabriel apparaissait en héros aux côtés de Dean et Sam Winchester, il se surprit à éprouver beaucoup moins d'antipathie pour ce Gang que quelques heures auparavant.

Oui, ils se prenaient un peu trop au sérieux, mais tant que cela ne blessait à personne, il ne voyait vraiment pas quel mal il y avait à les laisser vivre dans leur monde fantasmagorique.

Il n'était par contre toujours pas intéressé par l'idée d'intégrer leur groupe. Lire leurs aventures n'était pas la même chose que de les vivre et Castiel n'était de toute façon pas le genre de nouvelles recrues qu'ils espéraient. Il se rendrait malgré tout à la réunion d'information et leur ferait savoir que le poste n'était pas pour lui. Il se conterait de les regarder agir comme le faisait les autres élèves de l'académie.

Éteignant son ordinateur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était prêt de minuit, Castiel alla se préparer pour la nuit avant de se glisser dans son lit.

Finalement, peut-être que sa rentrée à la Supernatural Académie ne serait pas si horrible que ça.

Ce fut sur cette idée qu'il s'endormit, ne se rendant pas compte que pour la première fois depuis son retour, un petit sourire sincère arquait ses lèvres.

* * *

Voili Voilou ! Vos avis éclairés ? ^^


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous!

Me revoilà pour la suite de Supernatural Academy.

Déjà je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui ne donnent vraiment envie de continuer à écrire. Sachez que pour le moment, l'histoire avance bien.

Retrouvez donc Dean dans ce nouveau chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Il était à peine huit heure du matin lorsque Dean passa la porte du QG du Gang des Chasseurs, plus communément appelé le Bunker. Il tenait son nom du fait qu'il se trouvait dans les caves de l'académie, dont les murs étaient renforcés de fer afin d'éviter à toute créature surnaturelle d'y pénétrer. Il s'agissait d'un immense sous sol dont les parois étaient recouvertes tantôt de bibliothèques qui croulaient sous le poids d'ouvrages sur les esprits, les fantômes, les vampires, les loups garous, et toutes autres monstres, tantôt d'armoires remplis d'armes diverses, de cuve d'eau bénite et de sacs de gros sel. Au centre de la salle trônait une grande table rectangulaire où le Gang prenait quotidiennement place. On pouvait trouver une petite cuisine au fond à droite, meublée d'un frigo, d'une machine à café et d'un micro onde au cas où ils devraient sauter le déjeuner. Mais ils ne l'utilisaient vraiment que pour préparer leur café matinal... et parfois nocturne. A gauche s'étendait l'installation informatique constituée de quatre ordinateurs dernier cri et de matériel spécialisé qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie les membres de _SOS Fantômes_. Pour sa part, Dean ne savait pas comment fonctionnait la moitié d'entre eux, se contentant de laisser tout le charabia technique à Sam, Chuck et Charlie. Tant qu'il était capable de se servir d'un détecteur EMF (de champs électromagnétiques), cela lui suffisait amplement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Dean tomba sur Chuck qui se servait une tasse de café. Il ne fut pas étonné qu'il soit déjà là. Son ami semblait passer le plus clair de son temps dans le Bunker, même durant les vacances.

_Salut Chucky, déclara-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Ce dernier ne leva le nez de son mug que pour lui faire la grimace. Il détestait quand on l'appelait comme ça, mais il était difficile de ne pas le faire lorsqu'il avait une tête de déterré comme aujourd'hui. Sa ressemblance avec la poupée tueuse ne faisait alors que s'accroître.

_Tu devrais arrêter de le surnommer comme ça. Ne soit pas étonné si un jour il te saute dessus avec un couteau à la main, lui conseilla Sam en passant devant son frère pour aller se préparer son petit déjeuner.

Dean se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Il accepta la tasse fumante que lui tendit son cadet avant de se tourner vers Chuck.

_Quoi de neuf en cette belle matinée de rentrée des classes ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton enjoué.

Il prit le temps de boire une longue gorgée de café avant de répondre :

_Rien de bien intéressant. L'EMF est plat depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. J'ai bien l'impression que pour la première fois en trois ans, nous allons vivre une rentrée plutôt calme.

Cette nouvelle ne fut apparemment pas au goût de Dean qui fit la moue et sortit de la cuisine pour fulminer dans son café. Chuck et Sam échangèrent un regard amusé. Ils connaissaient leur leader par cœur et ils savaient qu'après deux mois de vacances sans la moindre chasse aux fantômes, il se montrait toujours pressé d'en découdre à chaque rentrée scolaire.

Lorsque Dean s'assit à la table centrale, il y trouva Charlie et Jo qui discutaient joyeusement.

_Salut Dean-o, déclarèrent-elles en chœur.

_Il n'y a que Gabe qui ait le droit de m'appeler comme ça, grogna-t-il en retour, la mine sombre.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent alors immédiatement pour se placer de part et d'autre du chasseur et passer chacune un bras autour de ses épaules.

_Qu'est ce qu'il a notre pti chef aujourd'hui ? Déclara Charlie, faussement inquiète tout en fixant Jo, qui répondit sur le même ton :

_Je ne sais pas Charl's, peut-être qu'il s'est levé du mauvais pied ?

_Est-ce que la belle Lisa aurait-elle enfin comprit que tu es un looser et décidé de soudainement jouer pour l'autre camp ? Le taquina la petite rouquine, faisant référence à son éternel béguin pour la petite amie de Dean depuis son arrivée à l'Académie.

Dean cessa enfin de bougonner pour éclater d'un rire outré.

_Tu as craqué ton slip ? Jamais elle ne quitterai ce corps de rêve pour ta petite paire de loche ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Les deux filles se jetèrent un regard par-dessus la tête de Winchester pour échanger un sourire. Elles étaient vraiment les meilleures pour remonter le moral de leur ami depuis que Gabriel était partit. Elles lui déposèrent chacune un baiser exagérément bruyant sur chaque joue avant de reprendre leur place face à lui.

Chuck et Sam les rejoignirent et ils déjeunèrent en échangeant leurs récit de vacances tout en attendant l'arrivée du reste du Gang. Ruby et Garth furent les prochains à s'attabler à leurs côtés. La petite brune était entrain de raconter son horrible été en camp de vacances lorsque la porte du Bunker s'ouvrit sur le dernier membre du groupe. En le voyant arriver, Dean ne put s'empêcher de retourner grogner dans sa tasse de café.

En l'espace de deux mois, Balthazar était devenu entre plus séduisant. Le soleil avait doré sa peau, faisant ressortir ses incroyables yeux couleur turquoise et il avait prit du muscle. S'il n'avait pas été un si bon chasseur, Dean l'aurait certainement déjà viré du groupe. Car là où lui ne jouait pas sans arrêt de son physique avantageux, Balthazar se servait toujours de sa belle gueule pour abuser de tout. Il flirtait avec tout ce qui bougeait, profitait des chasses pour se faire passer pour un chevalier en armure et négligeait sans arrêt le travail de recherche pour aller fanfaronner auprès de son ''fan club''. Ce qui énervait surtout Dean, c'était qu'il aurait certainement été exactement comme Balthazar s'il ne sortait pas avec Lisa. Et il n'aimait que ses propres défauts lui soient affichés sous le nez de cette manière.

_Salut tout le monde ! Déclara Balth, son accent british ne manquant jamais de faire son effet.

Ses amis lui répondirent tout aussi chaleureusement et il vint donner une tape sur l'épaule de Dean avant de s'asseoir à sa droite.

_Quoi de neuf, mon pote ?

_Sonofabitch_, il n'était pas son _pote_!

L'aîné des Winchester ignora sa question pour commencer la première réunion de l'année scolaire.

_Maintenant que l'on est _enfin_ au complet, débuta-t-il en jetant un regard en coin à son voisin de droite, Chuck peut enfin nous faire part des candidats les plus prometteurs de cette rentrée. N'oubliez pas qu'à 12h30, nous recevrons les chasseurs potentiels dans la bibliothèque. Je compte sur vous pour m'aider à choisir qui sera ou non sélectionné. Nous devrons avoir fait notre choix pour passer aux épreuves de terrain dés la fin de la semaine. Chuck, je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés, puis saisit les dossiers qui reposaient devant lui sur la table avant de déclarer :

_Cette année, j'ai réunis six profils qui me semblent intéressants. Depuis le départ de Gabe et d'Anna l'an dernier, notre équipe de terrain est réduite...

_Je suis là, moi, geignit Garth.

Tous préférèrent se taire plutôt que de faire remarquer au jeune garçon que ses aptitudes maladroites ne remplaceraient jamais deux excellents chasseurs comme Gabriel et Anna.

Se raclant la gorge, Chuck continua comme si de rien n'était.

_Comme tout les ans, Crowley nous a envoyé son dossier. Je sais qu'on le trouve tous avide à l'idée de faire partit de l'équipe et qu'il semble un peu trop aimer les créatures surnaturelles à ton goût, Dean...

L'aîné des Winchester acquiesça d'un vigoureux signe de tête.

_...mais ses aptitudes restent intéressantes. Cet été, il est partit dans les montagnes de Colorado a prétend avoir tué un Wendigo à lui tout seul. Si c'est vrai, c'est plutôt impressionnant et je pense qu'il serait bon d'au moins considérer sa candidature, proposa Chuck.

Tous se tournèrent en direction de Dean qui, même s'il était ouvert aux propositions, restait celui qui prenait les décisions finales. Voyant qu'il réfléchissait, Sam prit la parole.

_Je pense que ça vaut le coup de voir s'il a dit la vérité. Il sera facile de vérifier ses réelles capacités sur le terrain lors des épreuves. Ça ne nous coûte rien d'essayer.

Dean se tourna vers son petit frère et dissimula un sourire. Sammy avait vraiment grandit et mûri depuis quelque temps et il était fier du petit homme qu'il était entrain de devenir. Il était bien plus posé et intelligent qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Bien qu'il n'appréciait que modérément Mark Crowley, il était prêt à lui laisser une chance.

_Tu as raison, Sammy. A moins qu'il ne rate les épreuves, je pense que Crowley serait une recrue intéressante, décida Dean.

Le cadet des Winchester fit une petite grimace lorsque son frère l'appela ''Sammy'', mais le reste de sa phrase fit naître un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

_Bien, reprit Chuck et mettant le dossier de Crowley de côté. Passons à Kevin Tran maintenant. Je sais qu'il est encore jeune et qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience sur le terrain, mais il a un don avec les langues et est passionné de symbologie. Cela pourrait beaucoup nous aider lorsque l'on tombe sur des runes ou des textes anciens. Je me suis permis de lui envoyer une lettre d'invitation. Il serait dommage de passer à côté d'une bonne recrue parce qu'il n'a que 13 ans.

Dean parcourut la table des yeux et ne vit que des mines enthousiastes. Il valida donc la candidature de Kevin.

Par la suite, le Gang des Chasseurs débattit sur le dossier de Meg Marster, la fille facile de l'académie, mais ils furent d'accord pour dire que son unique intérêt était de passer pour une héroïne afin d'augmenter sa liste de conquête. Seul Balthazar vint à sa défense, mais lorsque Jo laissa entendre qu'il ne prenait son partie que parce qu'ils sortaient actuellement ensemble, Dean mit fin au débat.

Le dossier de Meg fut le premier a être refusé, mais pas le dernier.

Gordon Walker, un élève de dernière année, se révéla une recrue prometteuse jusqu'à ce que Chuck fasse référence à ses ennuis avec la police pour brutalité et violence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un chasseur qui ne savait pas gérer sa colère. Ce cas leur était déjà arrivé avec un adolescent nommé Alastair, dont la folie meurtrière avait faillit coûter la vie à Jo. Il avait été viré du Gang et de l'académie, mais son souvenir les hantait toujours.

Gordon fut rejeté.

Vint ensuite une jeune fille de 17 ans nommée Lilith. Son dossier semblait exemplaire, il alla donc rejoindre celui de Kevin et Crowley.

Enfin, Chuck garda le meilleur pour la fin.

_Ce candidat est très particulier. Il va entrer directement en 1ère et nous serons sûrement extrêmement sensible à sa venue étant donné qu'il est le petit frère de Gabriel, expliqua Chuck.

Dean leva les yeux de sa troisième tasse de café pour les écarquiller de surprise.

_Castiel ? S'enquit-il.

Tous ses amis se tournèrent dans sa direction pour l'interroger du regard.

_Tu le connais ? Demanda Ruby.

_Pas vraiment, non, avoua Dean, Gabe m'a appelé hier pour me prévenir de son arrivée, mais il m'a précisé que lui et son frère n'avaient absolument rien en commun. Je suis étonné qu'il soit intéressé par l'idée de faire partie du Gang.

_En réalité, précisa Chuck en se massant la nuque, mal alaise. J'ai aussi prit la liberté de lui envoyer une lettre d'invitation. Je me suis dis que ce n'était que normal étant donné son lignage. C'est toujours comme ça que l'on procède pour la famille des anciens membres, non ?

Surpassant sa surprise, Dean ne put qu'acquiescer. Il était vrai que dans son cas et celui de Sam, une place leur avait presque été réservé au sein du Gang depuis leur naissance leur père, leur mère, leurs oncles, leurs tantes, leurs cousins, leurs grands et arrières grands parents ayant tous été des chasseurs dans leur jeunesse.

_Oui, admit Dean presque à contre cœur. Mais je ne pense qu'il ait le bon profil. Gabe m'a un peu décrit le personnage. Apparemment et je cite, il serait ''barbant, introverti et pas facile à vivre''. Un vraie plaie quoi !

Il ne connaissait pas ce _Castiel_, mais il savait que tous étaient entrain de penser qu'il serait bon d'avoir un autre Novak au sein du Gang des Chasseurs. Seulement, jamais il ne pourrait remplacer Gabriel à ses yeux.

_Nous verrons bien…Okay, l'affaire et donc réglée. Nous retrouverons donc Kevin et Castiel à la bibliothèque ce midi, vu qu'ils ont déjà été invité. Jo, je te laisse prévenir Lilith, vu que tu es dans sa classe. Je me chargerais de faire passer le mot à Crowley, résuma Chuck.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous sur le point de se lever pour rejoindre les autres élèves afin de participer à la rentrée comme des jeunes gens normaux, Balthazar tendit la main pour saisir le dossier de Castiel.

_Voyons voir s'il est aussi mignon que son frère, s'extasia-t-il en ouvrant la page pour directement tomber sur la photo du jeune Novak.

Dean l'aurait réprimandé s'il n'avait pas été aussi curieux de voir à quoi le frère de son meilleur ami pouvait bien ressembler. De plus, il serait plus facile pour lui de le surveiller s'il connaissant déjà son visage. Les trois filles se penchèrent également sur le dossier, se poussant du coude pour mieux voir. Jetant un œil à la photo par-dessus l'épaule de Balthazar, Dean sentit une étrange petite créature s'éveiller au creux de son ventre.

_Sonofabitch…_

Castiel Novak possédait ce qu'on appelle un physique étonnant. Il n'était pas laid, loin de là, seulement les caractéristiques de son visage formaient une combinaison vraiment singulière pour un garçon. Il possédait une peau pâle qui semblait aussi lisse qu'une pèche. Une touffe de cheveux indisciplinée d'un noir profond surmontait un large front. Deux immenses yeux d'un bleu céruléen fixaient l'objectif comme s'il pouvait lire dans vos pensées. Son nez était un peu large, mais pas désagréable. Ses lèvres, pulpeuses et bien dessinées, semblaient légèrement craquelées. Malgré la finesse de ses traits, sa mâchoire restait virile et son menton était orné d'une fossette discrète. Chez lui, l'alliance de tous ses éléments était étrangement fascinant.

Dean se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa bouche était restée légèrement ouverte alors qu'il détaillait les traits de Castiel Novak.

Le petit monstre au creux de son ventre vibrait de satisfaction.

Il n'aimait pas cela... pas du tout.

Il était vrai qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Gabriel, hormis le fait qu'il était tout les deux séduisants, ils n'avaient aucun traits en commun. Castiel avait les yeux bleu alors ceux que son aîné étaient presque doré et ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus foncés et épais que les longues mèches châtains claires qui retombaient tout le temps devant les yeux de Gabriel. Même la forme de leur visage était différente. Dean se souvint avoir déjà vu Michael Novak, leur frère aîné et put retrouver des similitudes entre lui et Castiel. Ils possédaient tout deux ce côté hanté et mystérieux qui manquait à l'extravagant Gabriel.

Dean jeta un rapide regard aux trois filles et à Balthazar pour remarquer qu'ils semblaient tous aussi troublés que lui par le visage du jeune homme. Le silence pensant qui était tombé sur le Bunker fut brisé par Balth lorsqu'il s'écria :

_Il est craquant, ce con !

Les filles éclatèrent de rire avant d'acquiescer. Dans leur coin, Sam, Garth et Chuck levèrent les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que Dean ne disait rien, ils se tournèrent tous dans sa direction. Se raclant à nouveau la gorge, rougissant comme une écolière, il déclara de sa voix la plus grave :

_Ouhais, mais tu trouverais une porte de garage craquante si elle pouvait te faire un sourire.

Balthazar fit mine de réfléchir à cette possibilité, avant de répondre :

_Ce n'est pas faux.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, la troublante découverte du visage de Castiel Novak momentanément oubliée.

Après avoir lavé leur mug dans l'évier de la cuisine et rangé les dossiers, les membres du Gang des Chasseurs quittèrent le Bunker pour remonter à la surface. Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir sombre qui semblait désaffecté et prirent tous des chemins différents afin de regagner les couloirs de l'académie. La position exacte de leur quartier générale devait demeurer secrète afin d'éviter aux autres élèves de venir les importuner. Certains avaient déjà tenté de suivre l'un des membres du Gang pour découvrir l'emplacement du Bunker, mais sans succès. Ils connaissaient tous l'immense académie comme leur poche et savaient comment semer les petits plaisantins qui cherchaient à les duper.

Vu de l'extérieur, l'Académie des « Hommes de Lettres » pouvait ressembler à un vieux château hanté à la Poudlard. Actuellement, elle ne comptait pas moins de 500 élèves allant des sixième, aux terminales. Les dortoirs se trouvaient tous dans l'aile nord de l'école. Ceux des filles et des garçons étaient séparés par un grand escalier, mais il n'était pas rare de voir du passage entre les deux. Trois grandes salles communes étaient disséminées dans l'école, meublées de bibliothèques, d'ordinateurs, de télévisons et de jeux divers. Les élèves pouvaient y étudier, ou s'y détendre, selon leur désir. Les ailes est et sud étaient dédiés aux études. On y trouvait les bibliothèques scolaires, les salles de classes et le gymnase. L'école possédait également sa propre piscine et son terrain de football. Enfin, l'aile ouest était celle réservée aux cuisines, les élèves y trouvant une immense cafétéria où de très bons repas leur était servi matin, midi et soir. C'était aussi là que vivait le Gang des Chasseurs. Ils possédaient un dortoir privé, une salle d'entraînement et le Bunker se trouvait creusé au plus profond des fondations. Le reste des salles et couloirs ne servaient que de remises et étaient inutilisés depuis des années. Le grand parc qui entourait la propriété était jonché de petit kiosques et de bancs afin que les élèves puissent profiter du temps clément.

Aujourd'hui, Dean décida de passer par les jardins pour rejoindre l'entrée de l'académie. Il n'arrivait pas à ôter le visage de Castiel de ses pensées. Ses deux yeux d'un bleu impossible le hantaient. Lorsqu'il arriva face à la porte principale où tout les élèves s'agglutinaient pour se saluer et parler de leur vacances, Dean releva les yeux et aperçut Lisa au beau milieu de la foule. Souriant, il poussa une fois de plus le souvenir de Castiel hors sa tête pour s'approcher de sa petite amie. Elle lui tournait le dos, discutant avec Mélanie et Dawn, ses deux meilleures amies. Sans attendre, il la saisit par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Poussant un petit cri de surprise, Lisa finit par éclater de rire lorsque Dean vint poser un baiser au creux de son cou et qu'elle le reconnut.

_Salut bébé, déclara-t-il.

La jeune fille se tourna et posa un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Tu es un abruti, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-elle tout en l'enlaçant.

_C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Alors, comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

Comme souvent quand Lisa commençait à papoter, aimant lui donner tous les détails, même les plus insignifiants, Dean ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Il se contentait d'acquiescer de temps en temps pour donner le change. Mais soudain, ses yeux furent attirés par deux orbes bleues, surmontées par une touffe échevelée de cheveux noirs. Il ne sut comment il parvint à le localiser au sein de la cohue fourmillante de cette rentrée des classes, seulement il sut que c'était lui avant même de l'avoir reconnu.

Castiel Novak.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: **la Rencontre** ! ^^

Vos avis ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut, me revoilà pour la chapitre 3 de la Sup Academy. J'espère qu'il vous plaira en je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la voiture des Novak en ce matin de premier jour de classes. La veille au soir, Michael était rentré très tard et saoul comme une outre. Castiel avait presque du se battre avec lui pour qu'il le lève afin qu'il n'arrive pas en retard pour sa première journée à l'Académie des ''Hommes de Lettres''. La mine sombre et l'estomac toujours barbouillé, Michael avait avalé un café en quatrième vitesse et avait attendu son frère dans la voiture, refusant de l'aider à porter sa grosse valise. Castiel avait faillit se casser la figure dans les escaliers étroits à plusieurs reprises. Ce fut, certes essoufflé, mais sain et sauf qu'il la fit enfin basculer dans le coffre avant de rejoindre Michael dans la voiture. Ils ne se dirent pas un mot durant la moitié du trajet, jusqu'à ce que Castiel pose enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille au soir :

_Pourquoi tu as jeté ma lettre venant du Gang des Chasseurs sans même me laisser la lire ?

Son frère se tendit visiblement, ses mains serrant le volant avec tant de force que ses jointures devinrent blanche. Il garda le silence pendant quelques minutes avant de répondre d'une voix suintant le dédain :

_Je refuse que tu fasses comme Gabriel et rejoigne cette bande de dégénérés. J'ai déjà rencontré ce Dean Winchester et c'est de la mauvaise graine. Ce gamin pue les ennuis à des kilomètres.

_Tu n'as jamais empêché à Gabe de le fréquenter. Pourquoi te soucis-tu soudain de mon bien être ? Demanda Castiel, vraiment curieux de l'étrange attitude de son frère.

Jamais auparavant Michael ne lui avait parlé de son aversion pour les activités extrascolaires de leur frère.

_Lui et toi êtes totalement différents. Vous n'avez pas été touché de la même manière par la mort de maman et le départ de papa. Gabriel est un battant, une force de la nature, je n'ai jamais craint l'influence de Winchester sur lui car c'était lui qui menait la danse dans leur petit groupe. Mais avec toi, ce n'est pas pareil, expliqua-t-il.

Castiel n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'il était faible ? Trop influençable ?

Son frère ne le connaissait vraiment pas. Il avait grandit depuis son départ en Nouvelle Zélande. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon gracile et hyperémotif. Il avait apprit à gérer ses angoisses et même s'il n'était pas devenu un modèle d'équilibre, il s'en sortait plutôt bien aux vues des circonstances.

_Que veux-tu dire exactement ? S'enquit-t-il, sa colère devenant de plus en plus difficile à dissimuler.

Michael lui jeta un bref regard en coin avant de souffler de dépit.

_Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas trop des semaines qui ont suivit la mort de maman, mais tu étais vraiment traumatisé. Tu ne parlais presque plus, tu avais le regard fixe et les seules choses que tu disais, c'était que tu entendais des voix dans ta tête. Gabe et moi ne te l'avons jamais dis, mais nous pensons que c'est en partit à cause de toi que papa nous a abandonné. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ton mutisme. Il te croyait devenu fou. Depuis ça va mieux, mais même à présent il y a des fois où tu me fais peur. Tu n'as pas d'amis Castiel, tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie, tu n'as jamais été attiré par quelqu'un... Tout ce que tu fais c'est lire et regarder le ciel par la fenêtre. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es d'un autre monde. Si j'ai jeté cette lettre c'est parce que les gens comme Dean Winchester et sa clic ne peuvent être que dangereux pour une personne... instable dans ton genre. Toutes ces histoires de fantôme, si tu commences à t'y intéresser, j'ai bien peur que tu recommences à ne plus pouvoir différencier la vraie vie de toutes ses conneries surnaturelles, termina Michael.

Castiel demeura bouche bée. Diverses émotions se bousculaient pour prendre l'avantage dans sa poitrine : la colère, la tristesse, l'incrédulité...

Comment ses frères avaient-ils put lui cacher que c'était à cause de lui que leur père était partit ?

Alors que cela faisait des années que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, Castiel se surprit à sentir des larmes venir picoter le coin de ses yeux.

Michael se rendait-il compte de la cruauté de ses propos ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire ce genre de choses d'une voix si posée, comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il ferait demain ?

Pendant une seconde, il se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt lui le psychopathe de la famille. Castiel était peut être un peu perturbé, ça il en était conscient, mais il tentait de vaincre ses névroses. Alors que Michael restait calme, insensible. En cinq années, il n'avait pas changé, tel un robot répétant les mêmes gestes quotidiennement. Colère glaciale, irritabilité cruel, alcool mauvais, colère, irritabilité, alcool... Son cercle vicieux.

Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Castiel, mais il ne savait pas s'il voulait ou non les poser à son frère.

Que pouvait-on dire après de telles révélations ?

Son aîné le prenait pour un fou et ne lui accordait aucune confiance... et le pire était que malgré tout cela, il se moquait assez de son bien être pour l'abandonner et partir travailler à l'autre bout du monde.

Castiel eut soudain envie de frapper Michael, de lui casser littéralement la gueule. Mais il se retint.

En quoi cela l'avancerait-il ?

De toute manière, son frère aîné ne le connaissait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais compris et d'ici quelques minutes, il ferait entièrement partie de son passé. En cet instant précis, la bonne humeur constante de Gabriel lui manquait tellement qu'il en eut mal au ventre. Serrant les dents pour ravaler ses larmes et sa colère, Castiel passa le reste du trajet à regarder par la fenêtre.

Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent en vu de l'Académie des ''Hommes de Lettres'', il se sentit soudain plus serein. Il débutait un nouveau chapitre de sa vie et comptait bien enfermer son passé à double tour pour ne plus jamais y faire allusion. Michael arrêta la voiture à quelques mètres de l'entrée principale. Il ne sortit pas et Castiel lui en fut reconnaissant. Il attendit que son cadet ait récupéré sa valise avant de poser la main sur la poignée, prêt à le rejoindre pour lui souhaiter une bonne année scolaire au autre chose, mais Castiel l'arrêta.

_Pas la peine de jouer au frère modèle. Bon voyage. Adieu.

Michael le regarda à travers la fenêtre pendant quelques instants et il lui sembla qu'une ombre de tristesse passait dans ses yeux bleu. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde et il était fort possible que Castiel l'ai imaginé. La saluant d'un simple signe de tête, son frère démarra et s'éloigna sur le chemin.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Castiel eut l'impression de réellement pouvoir respirer pour la première fois depuis des mois... depuis qu'il avait quitté la Nouvelle Zélande.

Récupérant sa valise, il se tourna en direction de l'académie et resta bouche bée malgré lui. On se serait cru projeté au moyen âge ou dans l'univers de Harry Potter. L'école était vraiment immense et, vraiment magnifique, se surprit-il à penser. Un petit sourire admiratif venant flotter sur ses lèvres, Castiel suivit le flux de jeunes gens de tout âges qui s'amoncelait devant la grande porte d'entrée en bois sombre. Il ne put s'empêcher de garder la tête levée tant les hautes tours le fascinaient. Ne regardant pas vraiment où il marchait, Castiel se prit soudain les pieds dans la valise de l'élève qui le précédait. Tombant en avant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il atterrit contre un torse compact qui avait semblé apparaître de nul part. Deux bras musclés le remirent d'aplomb et une voix étonnement grave retentit à ses oreilles, pleine d'humour :

_Et bien, tu parles d'une arrivée fracassante !

Les yeux de Castiel quittèrent le torse recouvert d'un fin tee-shirt vert et d'une chemise à carreaux aux tons marron qui venait de lui sauver la mise, pour atterrir sur la paire d'yeux la plus verte qui lui ait été donné de voir. Il aurait put le connaître entre mille, bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu, hormis en photo.

Dean Winchester.

Il était mille fois plus beau en vrai que sur le site internet. Il émanait de lui une légère odeur de cuir, d'herbe fraîche et une nuance sucrée qui ressemblait à de la tarte aux pommes.

Un petit sourire incertain flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Castiel de la tête aux pieds, s'assurant certainement qu'il allait bien. Réalisant qu'il n'était pas très poli de dévisager un inconnu à la manière d'un naufragé affamé devant un morceau de viande, le jeune Novak se racla la gorge pour souffler un simple :

_Merci.

Quelque chose assombrit soudain les pupilles limpides de Dean et Castiel se demanda s'il venait de faire une bêtise. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Winchester le contredit lorsqu'il lui tendit la main pour se présenter.

_Je suis Dean Winch...

Mais il fut soudain coupé par la paire de bras qui vint encercler son cou pour le forcer à tourner la tête. Les deux extrémités aux propriétés poulpesque appartenaient à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux sombres extrêmement jolie.

_Dean, bébé, tu viens, on va être en retard à la réunion d'information, annonça-t-elle d'une voix faussement geignarde qui donna la nausée à Castiel.

Elle agissait comme si elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Dean, apparemment ennuyé, lança un rapide sourire d'excuse au jeune Novak avant de saisir la main de sa petite amie pour lui déclarer d'un air important :

_Réserve moi une place à côté de toi, j'arrive tout de suite. Je dois m'occuper de ce nouvel élève.

_Pourquoi ? Minauda-t-elle en se collant tout contre son petit ami, agissant toujours comme si Castiel n'existait pas.

_C'est le frère de Gabe, je n'ai pas le choix. Je lui ai promis. Tu sais bien que sinon... répondit Dean, ne dissimulant pas le fait que cela l'ennuyait beaucoup.

Castiel fut étonné d'éprouver une once de tristesse à l'idée que Dean Winchester ne daignait lui adresser la parole que parce qu'il était la frère de son meilleur ami. Voyant que sa peau de colle de petite amie ne le lâcherait pas aussi facilement, le jeune Novak lui facilita la tâche.

_Tu sais quoi, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Merci quand même, mais je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi-même, okay ? Salut, annonça-t-il en les contournant pour prendre le chemin de l'entrée.

Il se rendit compte que son ton avait été un peu glacial, mais il n'avait pas aimé que Dean laisse entendre qu'il n'était qu'une corvée dont il devait se charger pour faire plaisir à Gabriel. Castiel éprouva presque une joie malsaine lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Winchester l'appeler à deux reprises. Mais il ne se retourna pas.

Il n'était plus un enfant ! Il en avait assez que les gens se précipitent sans arrêt pour le protéger. Avaient-ils tous oublié qu'il avait vécu sans l'aide de personne depuis l'âge de 12 ans ?

Bref, Castiel pénétra dans l'académie, les yeux toujours levés d'admiration devant les hauts plafonds peints avec magnificence et les moulures qui décoraient les murs.

_Wouha... souffla-t-il alors qu'il suivait la file d'élèves jusqu'à une grande salle toute en longueur meublée de plusieurs centaines de chaises. Une estrade se trouvait tout au fond, dominant la foule, un micro étant pour le moment l'unique élément qui la constituait. Mais à en juger par le fait que les jeunes gens s'installaient tous sur une chaise, Castiel devina qu'ils allaient bientôt assister à une sorte de discours de bienvenue. Une fois de plus, oublieux des personnes qui l'entouraient, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'on lui adressait la parole. Daignant enfin quitter les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le parc luxuriant des yeux, Castiel reporta son attention sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

_Salut, toi, déclara-t-il sur un ton charmeur tout en le dévisageant comme s'il était une sucrerie sur pattes.

Il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt craquant, ses beaux yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le turquoise pétillants de malice alors qu'un sourire renversant arquait ses lèvres.

_Tu disais ? Demanda Castiel, s'excusant de son inattention par un léger rictus d'excuse.

_Je te demandais juste ton nom et ton âge pour que je puisse te montrer ta place, répondit le séduisant blond avec un léger accent anglais.

Le jeune Novak ne remarqua que maintenant qu'il tenait une sorte de liste entre ses mains. Il devina qu'il devait être chargé de s'occuper de la répartition des nouveaux.

_Castiel Novak, j'entre en 1ère littéraire avec option linguistique, l'informa-t-il.

_Balthazar Roché, mais on m'appelle Balth, enchanté te de rencontrer.

Il savait déjà qui il était, ayant reconnu son visage à partir de la photo qu'il avait découvert la veille sur le site du Gang des Chasseurs. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins dégoulinant de prétention en personne, ce qui était une très bonne chose.

Même s'il n'avait jamais été très observateur de la nature humaine, Castiel devina malgré tout que Balthazar l'avait également reconnu comme étant le frère de Gabriel, mais il apprécia qu'il n'en fasse pas référence. Au lieu de cela, il chercha son nom sur la liste, l'annota puis l'invita à le suivre. Une fois qu'il fut installé à l'avant dernier rang, non loin de la fenêtre, Castiel lui demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de sa valise, qui était plutôt encombrante.

_Je m'occupe de ça, déclara Balthazar en lui prenant la hanse des mains, c'est dans mes attribution, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant que Castiel n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

_Okay.

_Tu la retrouveras avec les autres dans l'entrée. N'hésite pas à venir me trouver si tu as la moindre question. Charlie, qui est là-bas, te donnera ton emploi du temps et un plan de l'école à la fin de la réunion.

Il lui montra une jeune fille rousse du doigt. Elle était entrain d'installer un garçon au premier rang. Elle faisait elle aussi partit du Gang des Chasseurs.

Avaient-ils tous le devoir d'accueillir les nouveaux ?

Jetant un œil aux alentours, Castiel vit qu'en effet, Ruby et Jo se promenaient également entre la foule d'élèves à la recherche des petits nouveaux. Les frères Winchester n'étaient par contre nul part en vue.

Peut-être qu'ils se pensaient trop important pour accomplir cette tâche... pensa Castiel avec une moue dédaigneuse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le fait que Dean ait besoin d'une excuse pour venir lui parler le dérangeait tant, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier son air ennuyé quand il s'était adressé à sa petite amie.

Et dire que la veille au soir il avait eu hâte de rencontrer le séduisant Winchester... Finalement, c'était Balthazar qui se révélait être le plus sympathique des deux.

Son début de mépris envers Dean ne fit qu'augmenter d'un cran lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle aux bras de sa magnifique petite amie et que plus de la moitié des élèves accueillirent son entrée comme s'il était une célébrité. Le petit sourire suffisant qui ornait ses lèvres et le signe de main faussement modeste qu'il agita en direction de son ''fan-club'' finit de persuader Castiel que ce garçon était exactement ce qu'il redoutait : un bouffon prétentieux.

Alors qu'il allait détourner son attention du couple vedette de l'académie, Dean croisa soudain le regard du jeune Novak. Il resta alors figé sur place comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Ses yeux verts possédaient un terrible pouvoir et Castiel détesta immédiatement l'effet qu'ils avaient sur son corps. Son traître de cœur s'emballait comme un fou et une petite coulée de magma sembla descendre le long de ses reins. Bien qu'il n'ait que très rarement éprouvé ce sentiment, Castiel n'était pas un abrutit et pouvait reconnaître les symptômes de l'attraction physique quand ils se présentaient. Ce qu'il n'arrivait par contre pas à comprendre était la raison de son inexplicable attirance pour ce garçon. D'habitude, lorsqu'il craquait sur quelqu'un, s'était après des semaines, voir des mois d'amitié. Michael avait visé juste tout à l'heure lorsqu'il avait dit que Castiel n'avait jamais eu de relations amoureuse. Trop timide, il s'était toujours trouvé incapable de faire part de ses sentiments aux deux uniques personnes pour qui il avait jamais éprouvé d'attirance. Une jeune fille, Amélia et un garçon nommé Jimmy. Mais là encore, ses sentiments n'étaient apparus qu'au bout de trois ou quatre mois et n'avaient jamais possédé l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant sous le regard de Dean Winchester. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

Et le pire était qu'il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour lui.

Castiel fut obligé de s'arracher aux yeux de Dean avant d'entrer en combustion spontanée. Focalisant son attention sur l'estrade face à lui, il tenta d'éluder les deux points brûlants qui lui transperçait le crâne sous le regard toujours posé sur lui. Enfin, il sentit l'attention de Winchester se détourner de lui comme s'il avait eu des yeux derrière la tête. Jetant un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, il souffla de répit quand il vit que Dean et sa petite amie s'étaient installés au dernier rang à l'opposé d'où il était assis.

Castiel n'eut qu'à patienter quelques minutes de plus avant que tout le monde ait prit place dans la salle. Une jeune fille brune au visage rond et aux yeux couleur chocolat vint occuper le siège voisin du sien.

_Salut, moi c'est Meg, le salua-t-elle en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Elle semblait plutôt amicale.

_Bonjour. Castiel Novak...

_Je sais, le coupa-t-elle, le regard brillant. Tout le monde ne parle que de toi depuis que tu es tombé dans les bras de Dean Winchester. Très belle entrée en matière.

Le jeune homme grinça les dents, très agacé par cette annonce. Devinant son malaise, Meg ajouta d'une voix de conspiratrice :

_Ne t'en fais pas. Ici, les potins s'envolent aussi vite que le vent, d'ici ce midi, tout le monde aura oublié ne serait-ce que ton existence. Remarque peut-être pas dans ton cas. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que le petit frère du _Grand_ Gabriel Novak entre à la Sup Académie.

_Je n'ai rien a voir avec mon frère, grogna Castiel.

Arriverait-il un jour à ce qu'on le considère autrement que comme le cadet du _vénéré Gabe_ ?

_Je vois ça et ce n'est pas plus mal. Sans lui manquer de respect, je n'ai jamais été très fan de ton frérot. Tu m'as l'air bien plus intéressant que lui, avoua Meg avant de lui faire un clin d'œil complice.

_Tu ne me connais même pas, rétorqua-t-il, cette jeune fille lui tapant déjà sur les nerfs.

Il n'aimait pas les gens qui se montraient trop familier dés la première rencontre.

_C'est justement ce côté mystérieux qui m'intrigue, lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Elle avait de la répartie, remarqua Castiel en levant un sourcils.

Peut-être que cette Meg n'était pas aussi enquiquinante que ça après tout...

Il devait apprendre à cesser de juger les gens trop vite. Se redressant sur sa chaise, il décida de se montrer plus amicale.

_Tu es en quelle classe ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire avenant.

_1ère littéraire, option histoire, lui apprit-elle.

_Moi aussi, sauf que j'ai choisi la linguistique. On aura sûrement pas mal de cours en commun.

Meg allait lui répondre lorsque soudain, on tapota trois fois dans le micro depuis l'estrade. Toute la salle se tue et tous se tournèrent en direction de l'homme qui se tenait debout devant eux.

Il s'agissait de Bobby Singer, le directeur de l'Académie des « Hommes de Lettres ».

Si Castiel ne l'avait pas déjà croisé dans les rues de Lawrence dans sa jeunesse, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé en directeur d'école. Au lieu de porter un costume ou une cravate, cet homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était vêtu d'un vieux jean, d'une large chemise à carreau et portait une casquette qui semblait avoir vu de meilleurs jours. Une barbe rude ombrait ses joues et son regard perçant observait les élèves devant lui pour s'assurer qu'ils l'écoutaient tous. Une fois qu'il fut certain que les 500 jeunes gens présents devant lui étaient tous attentifs, il déclara :

_Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à l'Académie des « Hommes de Lettres. » Avant tout, je voudrais m'excuser auprès des anciens élèves pour ce petit discours qu'ils doivent connaître aussi bien que moi, mais il est important que les nouveaux saches dés à présent dans quel guêpier ils ont mis les pieds.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux, étonné par le ton grognon du directeur et son vocabulaire plutôt direct.

_Déjà, je voudrais mettre une chose au claire : cette école est hantée. Ce ne sont pas des balivernes ni du folklore. Il faut que cette idée entre dans vos petits crânes dés à présent sinon vous risquez de vous mettre en danger, vous et vos petits camarades. Ça fait presque un siècle qu'il n'y a pas eut de mort à la Supernatural Académie et ce n'est pas cette année que ça va changer, capich ? Alors ne jouez pas aux héros et ne soyez pas abrutis, si vous assistez à la moindre manifestation étrange, vous avez le devoir de déguerpir pour laisser les professionnels se charger du problème. Des systèmes d'alerte sont disposés un peu partout dans l'enceinte de l'école. Soyez attentifs et tâchez de connaître leur emplacement le plus tôt possible. Sans plus de préambule, je vais laisser la parole au chef du Gang des Chasseur et à ses subordonnés afin qu'ils vous énoncent les consignes de sécurité de l'académie, termina Bobby.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit alors lorsque Dean Winchester se leva de sa chaise.

Il fut suivit par les six autres membres du Gang qui souriaient et saluaient leur petit ''fan club'' alors qu'ils traversaient la salle.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de laisser retomber son visage entre ses mains en signe d'exaspération. En remarquant qu'il était le seul à ne pas applaudir la _dream team_ de l'école, Meg se pencha vers lui pour lui faire remarquer :

_Tu dois être le premier nouveau à ne pas te montrer fasciner par _Mister _Winchester et sa clic.

_C'est peut être parce que la crédulité ne fait pas partit de mon caractère, répondit tout simplement Castiel.

Il laissa échapper une sorte de petit grognement lorsque Dean se tint au bord de l'estrade et se prosterna devant la foule en délire, un sourire éclatant éclairant son visage trop séduisant.

Les yeux de Meg passèrent du leader des chasseurs à Castiel et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_C'est moi ou tu as une dent contre Dean Winchester ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose en lui qui ne me revient pas. Disons que c'est physique. Je trouve qu'il a une tête à claque, avoua-t-il à mi-voix pour s'assurer que Meg serait la seule à l'entendre.

_Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Il est trop beau pour être honnête, confia la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas cesser d'applaudir pour autant.

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'acclames comme toute cette bande de mouton ?

Castiel aurait aimé ne pas se montrer si méprisant, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait été si rapidement monté contre quelqu'un.

_Ce n'est pas lui que j'applaudis, c'est Balth, avoua Meg.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Castiel se rendit compte que le chasseur blond avait les yeux rivés sur sa voisine et qu'il lui envoyait des clins d'œil coquins.

Okay, pas besoin de sortir de s'appeler Sherlock Holmes pour comprendre que ces deux là sortaient ensemble.

Les élèves ne retrouvèrent leur calme que lorsque les membres du Gang furent tous montés sur l'estrade et que l'aîné des Winchester saisit le micro entre ses doigts.

_Bonjour la Sup Académie ! S'exclama-t-il comme une rock star pendant un concert.

La foule lui répondit par une nouvelle ovation.

_C'est pas vrai... souffla Castiel en levant les yeux au ciel.

Vivement que cette réunion soit terminée pour qu'il puisse enfin commencer sa journée sans l'omniprésence de Dean Winchester.

_Tout d'abord, tout comme notre cher Bobby, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre école. Sans plus de préambule, je vais laisser la place à Chuck qui va vous exposer les règles de sécurité de l'académie.

Dean, à la plus grande surprise de Castiel, céda le micro à son ami et recula jusqu'au fond de l'estrade pour souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de son petit frère, Sam. Le cadet des Winchester lui répondit en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_Règle numéro 1, déclara Chuck d'une voix tremblante, pas de promenade dans les couloirs après le couvre feu de 22 heures. Les créatures surnaturelles peuvent se manifester n'importe quand, mais leur période favorite reste la nuit. En pleine journée, il est facile de localiser la menace au beau milieu d'une foule d'élèves, alors que si vous vous promenez tout seul dans les couloirs à la lueur de la lune, vous risquez gros. Notre Gang a placé de nombreuses caméras dans la plupart des zones communes de l'école. Elles ne tournent que pendant la nuit afin de nous assurez au mieux de votre sécurité. Il arrive aussi très souvent que nous fassions des rondes dans l'aile des dortoirs. Il ne sert donc à rien de tenter de faire le mur car nous le saurons forcément.

Castiel n'aimait pas savoir que ses moindres faits et gestes pouvaient être enregistrés par une caméra. Mais étant donné qu'il ne comptait pas faire de promenade nocturne, il ne se sentit pas vraiment concerné par cette règle.

_Règle numéro 2, en cas de manifestation surnaturelle, même la plus bénigne, vous DEVEZ nous prévenir en actionnant l'alarme la plus proche. Ne restez pas sur place, rejoignez le plus vite possible une salle commune où vous serez pris en charge par un membre du Gang afin d'en apprendre plus sur la créature que vous avez vu. Comme l'a dit Monsieur Singer...

_Bobby, le reprit le directeur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Chuck lui jeta un rapide regard navré avant de continuer.

_...Bobby, ne jouez pas aux héros. Les esprits ne plaisantent pas et vous pourriez risquez votre vie. Règle numéro 3 : Si vous rencontrez la moindre inquiétude face aux événements surnaturels qui prennent place dans cette école, n'ayez pas peur d'en parler à l'un de vos professeur ou à un membre du Gang. Un numéro de téléphone est disponible dans chaque salle commune et il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous aider. En cas de réel traumatisme, nous vous confiront à Monsieur le... Bobby, qui se chargera de votre transférer dans une nouvelle école. Il n'y aucune honte à cela, tout ce qui nous importe est votre sécurité et votre bien être, termina Chuck.

Un silence pesant retomba sur la salle suite à son intervention. Il repassa rapidement le micro à Bobby, qui reprit :

_J'espère que vous avez tous bien saisit l'importance de ces règles. Je vous prie de bien mémoriser les bobines des membres du Gang des Chasseurs afin de pouvoir les reconnaître en cas de soucis. Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, comme chaque année, quatre soirées dansantes seront organisées par le comité de l'Académie HDL, présidé par Mlle Lisa Braeden.

La jolie petite amie de Dean se leva à son tour de son siège pour rapidement saluer la foule d'élèves qui se tourna dans sa direction. Elle reprit rapidement sa place.

Castiel aurait du s'en douter. Là où dans tous les autres lycée, le quaterback sortait avec la chef des pompom girls, ici, le chef du Gang des Chasseurs sortait avec la présidente des élèves.

_Tu parles d'un cliché..._

___Le premier aura lieu pour Halloween, le deuxième à Noël, le troisième pour la St Valentin et le dernier à la fin de l'année scolaire. Je n'y connais pas grand chose, mais je crois bien qu'une sorte de thème est à chaque fois imposé. Bref, toutes les infos concernant la vie quotidienne de l'académie seront affichées dans l'entrée et dans les salles communes au cours de l'année. Parlons à présent des cours. Si vous ne possédez pas encore votre emploi du temps, Charlie Bradbury ici présente vous le remettra à la fin de cette réunion avec un plan complet de ce labyrinthe qui ose se faire appeler école. Les cours commencent le plus souvent à 8h pour finir à 15h. Vous prendrez votre pause déjeuner dans la cafétéria située dans l'aile ouest de l'école. L'Académie des ''Hommes de Lettres'' vous propose pas mal d'activités extrascolaires. Pour toutes les connaître, rendez-vous encore une fois dans les salles communes. Je pense ne rien avoir oublié..., conclut Bobby en se grattant le crâne sous sa casquette.

Sam fit un pas dans sa direction pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille.

_Ah oui, se rappela le directeur. Merci Sammy. Vos week-end sont totalement libres, vous pouvez donc sortir en ville et découcher. Tant que vous être frais et dispo pour reprendre les cours le lundi matin, je me moque bien que vous rentriez à moitié saoul le samedi soir. La consommation d'alcool est par contre interdite dans l'enceinte de l'académie. Et je vous rappelle que le parc fait _également_ partit de l'école, précisa Bobby, ses yeux venant se fixer sur Balthazar qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, un sourire innocent arquant ses lèvres. Mais dés que le directeur eut à nouveau de dos tourné, il leva un pouce en direction de la foule, leur faisant comprendre qu'il se moquait bien de cette règle.

_Balth organise des soirées non officielles presque tout les vendredi soir dans un coin du parc, souffla Meg à l'oreille de Castiel. Et disons qu'elles sont plutôt... enflammées.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête attendu. Lui-même n'avait pas l'habitude de boire ni de faire la fête. Même en Nouvelle Zélande, il préférait toujours passer la soirée devant un bon livre qu'à se remplir le gosier de bière et à se ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

_Les dortoirs NE SONT PAS mixte, reprit Bobby, son regard transperçant presque le crâne des jeune gens sur qui il s'attarda. Meg fut l'une d'entre elle, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire sans rougir.

_Je me fous bien de ce que vous faites tant que vous ne nuisez pas au bon fonctionnement de l'école et que vous restez prudents, mais je vous préviens que si on me rapporte pour la énième fois qu'un certain type de tapage nocturne continue à troubler le sommeil de mes élèves, je serais obligé de sévir, prévint le directeur sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la réplique. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente rentrée des classes et vous retrouverai à midi pour le déjeuner.

Bobby éteignit le micro et cette fois-ci Castiel se joignit aux autres pour l'applaudir. Il aimait beaucoup l'honnêteté et le côté bourru au grand cœur du directeur.

Lorsque Meg se leva, il l'imita, la suivant à travers la foule jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant Charlie qui se tenait face à l'estrade.

La jeune rouquine lui accorda un petit sourire alors qu'elle lui tendait son emploi du temps et une copie du plan de l'académie.

_On se voit à 12h30 pour la réunion du Gang, lui souffla-t-elle afin qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

Castiel se rappela soudain de sa convocation et souffla de dépit.

Lui qui avait espéré passer le reste de la journée sans recroiser le chemin de Dean Winchester...

Il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un petit signe de tête avant de rejoindre Meg qui l'attendait à seulement quelques pas. Elle était en compagnie de Balthazar qui la serrait contre lui, déposant une suite de baisers humides sur ses lèvres.

_Ah, Cassie, je vois que tu as déjà rencontré la plus belle, déclara le chasseur british en se tournant vers lui.

Castiel détestait ce surnom, mais venant d'un ancien ami de Gabriel, cela ne le surpris pas.

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît.

_Comme tu veux, accorda Balthazar en haussant les épaules.

_Tu as quoi comme premier cours ? Lui demanda Meg en quittant les bras de son petit ami pour regarder son emploi du temps par-dessus son épaule.

Il s'avéra qu'ils avaient tout les deux une heure de littérature étrangère. Balthazar, qui ne devait pas entrer en classe avant le début de l'après midi, proposa de les accompagner jusqu'au leur salle de classe. En repassant dans le hall d'entrée, Castiel voulut récupérer sa valise, mais le chasseur blond le stoppa.

_Ne t'en fais pas, quelqu'un se chargera de l'emporter dans ta chambre.

Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans les couloirs labyrinthique de l'académie, Meg et Balthazar le régalant d'anecdotes et lui expliquant un peu comment s'y retrouver. Mais à mi-chemin, Castiel se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son sac de cours dans sa valise. Leur promettant qu'il saurait retrouver son chemin sans se perdre grâce au plan, il revint sur ses pas en courant pour ne pas arriver en retard en classe.

Heureusement, il retrouva le hall d'entrée sans soucis et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que sa valise était encore là, parmi toutes les autres. S'agenouillant, il entreprit de récupérer son sac à dos lorsqu'une ombre s'abattit soudain sur lui. Levant les yeux, étonné, Castiel crut que son cœur allait s'envoler de sa poitrine lorsqu'il découvrit de qui il s'agissait.

Dean Winchester, le dominant de toute sa taille, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le considérait avec contrariété.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Castiel d'une voix encore plus rauque que son baryton habituel.

Il se redressa en faisant basculer son sac à dos sur l'une de ses épaules, le toisant du regard. Cela se révéla difficile étant donné que le chasseur aux yeux verts le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Il garda le silence, le dévisageant comme s'il tentait de lire dans ses pensées. Castiel resta de marbre, obligeant son rythme cardiaque à calmer la cadence.

_Tu n'es vraiment pas facile à cerner, tu sais ? Déclara Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

_C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu _me cernes_, comme tu dis, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux, apparemment étonné par tant d'hostilité. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude qu'on le considère avec un dédain si évident.

_Écoute, je veux juste tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Gabe. Il tient à toi et m'a demandé de veiller sur tes petites fesses en attendant son arrivée, repliqua Dean.

_Je le sais et c'est bien ça le problème, rétorqua Castiel en roulant des yeux. Je ni envie, ni besoin que tu veilles sur mes_ petites fesses._

Winchester le considéra un instant en plissant les yeux avant de hausser les épaules, abandonnant apparemment leur duel de regard.

_Comme tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu rencontres un problème et que personne n'est là pour t'aider.

_Je sais m'occuper de moi-même, merci bien, lui rappela Castiel pour la seconde fois de la journée. Et si j'ai un soucis, je peux toujours demander à Meg ou à Balthazar. Ils se sont montrés assez amicaux pour m'adresser la parole d'eux même et non pas uniquement ''_parce que Gabe leur avait demandé''_.

Le mépris était à présent incontestable dans sa voix. Dean sembla enfin comprendre d'où venait le problème, mais au lieu de contredire Castiel, il poussa le bouchon encore plus loin.

_Si tu te fis à des gens comme Meg et Balthazar, je comprend pourquoi ton frère m'a demandé de faire gaffe à toi. Tu as vraiment un très mauvais instinct de survie.

_Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre mon instinct...

Leur dispute fut soudain stoppée par l'arrivée de Sam Winchester. Un grand sourire ornant son visage séduisant entouré de longues mèches châtain, il ne sembla pas discerner la tension à couper en couteau qui pesait sur son frère et Castiel. Tendant sa main au jeune Novak, il déclara d'une voix enjouée :

_Salut, je suis Sam Winchester. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

Castiel lui serra la main, lui accordant un sourire sincère avant de se tourner vers Dean pour souffler :

_Voilà comment on accueille quelqu'un, pas en lui balançant à la figure qu'il n'est qu'une corvée dont il est forcé de s'occuper alors qu'il préférerait passer la matinée à peloter sa petite amie dans un coin sombre.

Sur ce et n'oubliant pas de saluer Sam, Castiel fit volte face pour disparaître dans un couloir.

__Sonofabitch_…Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, abruti ! Raisonna la voix de Dean dans son dos.

Il ne se retourna pas et retrouva sans mal le chemin de sa salle de classe.

Lorsqu'il y entra, le cours n'avait pas encore commencé. S'installant à côté de Meg, il devait porter sa contrariété sur son visage car elle lui demanda si tout allait bien. Après l'avoir rassurée, Castiel reporta son attention sur le professeur qui venait d'entrer. Au passage, il remarqua qu'une jeune fille blonde, qu'il reconnut comme étant Jo Harvelle, une autre membre du Gang des Chasseurs, lui jetait sans arrêt des regards en coin.

Il souffla de dépit, déjà fatigué.

Et dire que la journée ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

Vos avis ? A bientôt pour la suite ^^


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour,

Voici la suite des aventures de Dean et Castiel. Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la sutie ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Dean resta estomaqué par ce que Castiel venait de lui dire. Il le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir menant aux salles de classe avant de s'exclamer :

__Sonofabitch…_Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, abruti !

Il ne sut pas s'il l'avait entendu car il ne fit pas volte face. Soufflant de dépit, Dean reporta son attention sur Sam qui retenait tant bien que mal un éclat de rire.

_Quoi ? S'énerva l'aîné des Winchester.

_Rien... c'est juste que... il t'a carrément rabattu le caquet. Je l'aime bien, répondit Sam.

Passant un bras autour des épaules de son frère, Dean lui frotta vigoureusement le crâne pour le faire enrager. Il savait que son cadet détestait que l'on touche à ses cheveux. S'arrachant à l'étreinte de son aîné en geignant, Sam s'écria :

_Arrête ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Jess juste avant les cours, tu vas tout gâcher.

Roulant des yeux devant la coquetterie de son frère, Dean lui sourit.

_Dépêches, je ne voudrais pas que tu arrives en retard. Embrasses ta petite amie pour moi, Sammy.

Sam fit la grimace.

_Je ne suis plus un gamin, arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. Et puis, Jess n'est pas ma petite amie... pas encore, ajouta-t-il avec un air rêveur.

Saluant son frère d'un signe de main, Sam disparut à son tour dans le couloir menant à l'aile est. Le sourire que Dean était parvenu à fixer sur ses lèvres fondit comme neige au soleil à l'instant où il se retrouva seul. Baissant les yeux, il s'accroupit devant la valise de Castiel lorsqu'il remarqua que dans sa hâte de le fuir, il ne l'avait pas bien refermée. Remontant la fermeture correctement, Dean laissa ses doigts tripoter le petit badge accroché à la hanse où le nom de Castiel Novak était inscrit d'une écriture élégante. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le fait que le frère de son meilleur ami ne semble pas l'apprécier le touchait autant. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était en manque d'amitié, il était parfaitement heureux avec son entourage actuel. En réalité, il possédait les meilleurs amis du monde. Il ne comprenait donc pas la présence de ce poids douloureux dans sa poitrine depuis que Castiel avait ignoré ses appelles lors de leur première altercation.

Pourtant au début, tout s'était déroulé à merveille. Il était parvenu à le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'étale par terre et lorsque ses yeux avaient plongé dans les siens, Dean s'était comme retrouvé plongé dans un autre univers. Hors du temps, à des millions de kilomètres de cette planète, ces deux orbes aussi bleues que les cieux avaient fait naître une étrange vague euphorique au creux de sa poitrine. Quand il avait entendu la voix de Castiel pour la première fois, l'euphorie avait fait place à une langue de feu qui avait ravagé son bas ventre. Comment un garçon si jeune pouvait-il déjà posséder une voix si grave, si profonde ? Tel du miel sur une gorge enrouée, elle lui avait elle aussi fait un effet inouïe.

Dean n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par une personne de son sexe auparavant, bien qu'il ne soit pas aveugle au charme d'un garçon comme Balthazar ou encore Gabriel. Seulement avec Castiel, un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas, l'attraction avait été immédiate.

Déjà lorsqu'il avait vu sa photo, il en avait sentit les prémisses vibrer le long de son être. De le rencontrer en personne l'avait troublé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Mais il avait fallut que Lisa arrive et gâche tout.

Ce que Castiel avait prit pour du mépris de sa part n'avait été qu'un mensonge afin de forcer sa petite amie à lui lâcher la grappe pendant deux secondes. Il aurait mille fois préféré faire visiter l'école au jeune Novak plutôt que de ''peloter sa copine dans un coin sombre'', comme il l'avait dit plus tôt.

Parfois, Dean se détestait. Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé de créer ce personnage de parfait bouffon arrogant qui semblait tant plaire à son fan club ? Il n'était pas du tout comme ça et il aurait aimé montré son vrai visage à Castiel. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas avouer à la fille la plus populaire de l'académie qu'il aurait préféré passer la matinée avec un autre garçon plutôt qu'à son bras ? Non ?

Les seuls qui le connaissaient vraiment étaient les membres du Gang des Chasseurs. Et encore, il n'avait jamais été très proche de Ruby et de Balthazar. Ils semblaient tous accepter le fait qu'il joue les héros à l'ego surdimensionné face au reste de l'école tant qu'il redevenait le vrai Dean lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux.

Parfois, Jo et Sam lui demandaient ce qu'il risquait à s'ouvrir aux autres, à montrer qu'il était un jeune homme comme les autres avec ses défauts et ses faiblesses. Mais il leur répondait toujours qu'il tenait absolument à leur inspirer la plus grande confiance possible, à ce qu'ils se sentent totalement en sécurité avec lui comme chef du Gang des Chasseurs. Qui voudrait d'un protecteur rongé de fêlures ? Personne.

Depuis que Gabriel était partit, Dean trouvait qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de dissimuler son véritable visage derrière son sourire, son outrageuse confiance en lui et son oreille toujours ouverte aux problèmes des autres. Il avait parfois envie d'exploser de tout envoyer balader.

Le vrai Dean ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de sa mère et de l'absence de son père. Le vrai Dean tremblait parfois dans le noir. Le vrai Dean était en colère et avait peur.

Le vrai Dean aurait bien aimé que Castiel soit son ami...

Se redressant lorsque cette révélation le frappa, le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'était pas trop tard pour cela. Après tout, il avouait s'être montré extrêmement impoli face à lui afin de plaire à Lisa. Mais il se rattraperait. Après tout, l'année scolaire ne faisait que commencer et il aurait des tas d'occasions de revoir Castiel.

Déjà, il serait présent lors de la réunion du Gang à 12h30 et bien qu'il doute clairement que le jeune Novak veuille faire partit de leur groupe, il pourrait en profiter pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le connard prétentieux qu'il croyait.

Ayant retrouvé le sourire, Dean vérifia sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà en retard pour son premier cours. Se dépêchant de regagner sa classe de trigonométrie, où Lisa lui avait gardé une place à ses côtés, Winchester se fit une promesse : cette année, il écouterait Sam et Jo. Il révélerait tout doucement son vrai visage et si les gens ne l'appréciaient plus autant après cela et bien qu'ils aillent se faire voir. Il en avait assez de sans arrêt devoir combattre sa nature.

Le mépris de Castiel avait eu moins eu le don de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il espérait juste que le jeune Novak lui laisserait une seconde chance... et jamais il n'avait eu aussi tord.

La pause déjeuner arriva en un clin d'œil et Dean fut étonné de ne trouver personne dans la bibliothèque. D'habitude, Chuck et Charlie étaient toujours les premiers arrivés, pressés de découvrir les nouvelles recrues. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était lui qui était très en avance, il décida de patienter en faisant un tour dans les rayons. Il devait de toute manière chercher un livre de mécanique pour son cours de l'après midi. Dean aimait beaucoup cette bibliothèque. Elle était la plus éloignée des salles de cours et donc la moins visitée par les élèves. Il appréciait le calme presque religieux qui y régnait, lui permettant de se changer les idées et de reposer un peu ses nerfs à vifs. Alors qu'il passait devant le rayon des biographies, Dean remarqua soudain une silhouette installée à une table du coin de l'œil. Il ne put s'empêcher de remercier sa bonne étoile lorsqu'il reconnu Castiel. Totalement plongé dans sa lecture, il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Dean. Prenant place face à lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il patienta jusqu'à ce que le jeune Novak daigne lever la tête de son livre. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il le reconnut et ne put dissimuler une petite moue exaspérée.

_Sonofabitch…_ si sa simple vue le mettait sur les nerfs, commencer à former des liens amicaux avec lui allait se révéler plus difficile que prévu. S'il avait été une jolie petite nana, Dean aurait put jouer de son charme pour briser la glace. Mais face à un garçon, qui demeurait entre parenthèse bien plus séduisant que 98% des filles de l'école, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

Voyant que Castiel gardait le silence en le foudroyant du regard, espérant certainement le faire fuir, Dean se racla la gorge et demanda:

_C'est pour un exposé ou ta culture générale ?

Il désigna la biographie de Churchill qu'il tenait entre les mains.

_Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Soupira Castiel sur un ton agacé.

Fatigué de ce mépris évident qu'il trouvait quelque peu exagéré aux vues des circonstances, Dean prit sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver. Il s'était montré grossier, certes, mais cela n'excusait pas l'animosité latente que Castiel semblait lui vouer alors qu'ils ne s'étaient parlés que deux fois.

_Quelle drama queen !_

_Ecoute Cas', commença Dean en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

_Cas' ? Le coupa Castiel, écarquillant ses yeux trop bleus.

Winchester eut peur d'avoir fait une nouvelle bêtise et se tendit sur sa chaise. Il ne savait pas d'où ce surnom avait bien pu venir, mais il trouvait qu'il lui allait comme un gant. Cependant, le jeune Novak se contenta de hausser les épaules quelques secondes plus tard pour déclarer:

_Ce n'est pas pire que Cassie.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'ajouter:

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon attitude de ce matin. Je ne voulais pas te blesser et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je me faisais une joie de te rencontrer.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, étonné.

_Vraiment ?

Dean souffla de dépit. Etait-il si difficile de croire qu'il était autre chose qu'un sale arriviste ?

_Carrément, répondit-il avec un enthousiasme sincère. Gabe ne parle pas beaucoup de sa famille alors ça m'a intrigué quand il m'a apprit que tu serais élève ici. T'es un gars plutôt mystérieux, tu sais ?

Dean sentit une nouvelle petite bouffée d'euphorie envahir sa poitrine quand Castiel rougit légèrement.

_On me l'a déjà dis, en effet, lui apprit-il d'une voix encore plus grave que son ton habituel. Le petit monstre au creux du ventre de Dean se réveilla pour chatouiller ses entrailles.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire incertain avant que Winchester ne confie:

_Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'on peut se parler sans que tu ais immédiatement envie de m'arracher les yeux.

Castiel fut prit d'un petit rire avant de pencher la tête sur le côté pour considérer Dean comme s'il était une créature des plus étranges.

_Tu n'es pas du tout comme je l'imaginais, Winchester, confia-t-il, visiblement intrigué de découvrir que le chef du Gang des Chasseurs avait un cerveau.

Et alors que tout semblait réglé et qu'ils se dévisageaient avec une intensité qui leur donnait la chair de poule, il fallut que Jo choisse ce moment précis pour faire son entrée et réduise tout en charpie.

_Dean ? Appela-t-elle, ayant deviné sa présence grâce au sac à dos qu'il avait abandonné sur la table près de l'entrée.

_Ici ! Répondit-il sans pour autant avoir quitté Cas du regard.

Avant même de l'avoir rejoint, elle commença à s'exclamer:

_Tu sais quoi? J'ai Castiel dans mon cours de litté et tu avais raison quand tu disais que c'était une vraie plaie. Et barbant, tu peux pas savoir, le genre à sans arrêt lever la main pour répondre aux pro…

Jo se tut soudain lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le rayon biographie et aperçut le jeune Novak installé en face de son meilleur ami. Figée sur place, elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux face à la mine furieuse qu'elle découvrit dépeinte sur le visage de Castiel. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé au véritable regard meurtrier qu'il lança à Dean. S'il avait eu des pistolets à la place des yeux, il serait mort sur le coup.

_Je retire ce que j'ai dis, tu es exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, rugit-il à l'adresse de Winchester avant de ramasser son sac pour se lever et quitter le rayon telle une tornade furieuse.

Bouche bée et muet de stupeur, Dean le regarda partir avant de se taper la tête sur la table.

_Bravo Jo, marmonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée par le bois.

_Désolée, souffla-t-elle en faisant la grimace.

Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et vit que Castiel s'était installé à la table de l'entrée, saluant Balthazar qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

_Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il va quand même assister à la réunion, non ? Ajouta-t-elle.

_Le bon côté c'est que je t'aime trop pour t'étrangler. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point il est difficile de le faire sourire quand je suis dans les parages ? Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas me saquer alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas, imagine un peu l'image qu'il a de moi maintenant que ma _putain _de meilleure amie vient de lui annoncer tout sourire que je le trouvais casse couille, maugréa Dean en relevant la tête pour poser son menton sur la table, une mine boudeuse assombrissant son visage.

_Oh allez, remet toi Deana ! Tu auras milles occasions de l'éblouir au cours de l'année, surtout s'il rejoint le Gang, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer en passant un bras par-dessus son épaule.

Dean poussa un profond soupir puis se leva. De toute manière, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment.

_Allons affronter les nouvelles recrues assoiffées de sang, plaisanta-t-il avec un léger sourire. Posant l'une de ses mains sur la hanche de Jo, ils rejoignirent les autres bras dessus bras dessous.

Ils étaient tous arrivés et Dean ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace lorsqu'il remarqua que Castiel s'était installé à côté de Balthazar et riait à l'une de ses plaisanterie. Mais il cessa toute manifestation de joie quand l'aîné des Winchester se racla la gorge pour réclamer l'attention du petit groupe.

_Bonjour à tous. Tout le monde connaît la raison de cette réunion alors allons à l'essentiel. Lilith, Kevin, Mark…

_Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Crowley, finit remarquer le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris qui était installé entre Charlie et Kevin.

_Comme tu veux. Crowley donc, et Cas', bienvenus à la première réunion du Gang des Chasseurs.

Dean dut étouffer un sourire lorsque Castiel leva un sourcils troublé à l'entente du surnom. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de le faire réagir sans immédiatement provoquer sa colère, il n'allait plus le lâcher.

Charlie fut la prochaine à prendre la parole.

_Ce premier rassemblement aura pour but de vous expliquer avec précision ce que l'on attend de vous en tant que chasseur. Ce n'est pas un titre à prendre à la légère. Nous ne le répéterons jamais assez, mais chasser les créatures surnaturelles présente des risques, il faut donc que vous soyez conscients des responsabilités qui vous incomberont.

Elle dévisagea les nouvelles recrues une à une pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien compris.

_Bien. Sam va tout d'abord vous exposer les détails techniques avant que l'un de nous vous reçoivent en entretien privé afin de définir votre profil. Si vous passez ce premier test, nous vous recontacterons pour les épreuves sur le terrain d'ici le week-end prochain. Vous avez des questions ?

Castiel leva la main.

_Oui Cas ? l'interpella Dean.

Non sans lui lancer un coup d'œil incisif, il répondit sur un ton hautain:

_Et si je sais déjà que je ne veux pas faire partit de votre petit groupe, je peux partir dés maintenant ?

Un silence total suivit sa prise de parole et tous les regards passèrent de lui à Dean comme s'ils s'attendaient à se qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre pour s'étriper.

L'aîné des Winchester n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ? Etre invité à rejoindre le Gang des Chasseur était un véritable honneur. Et même s'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur, il aurait au moins put avoir la décence d'attendre l'entretien individuel pour leur faire part de sa décision. Dean se demanda soudain si Castiel méritait vraiment toute l'attention qu'il s'efforçait de lui accorder depuis ce matin.

Voulait-il d'un ami qui n'éprouvait de respect ni pour lui ni pour le Gang qu'il représentait ? _Sonofabitch…_Certainement pas !

La colère prit vite la place de la surprise dans ses yeux, avec lesquels il foudroya Castiel.

_Personne ne te force à rester, mec, mais la politesse voudrait que tu ne sois pas venu du tout ou alors que tu attendes au moins la fin de la réunion pour partir, rugit Dean en croisant férocement les bras sur sa poitrine.

_C'est toi qui oses me parler de politesse ? S'insurgea Castiel en se levant de sa chaise.

Balthazar voulut poser une main sur son bras pour le forcer à se rassoire, mais il l'ignora.

L'aîné des Winchester traversa l'espace qui les séparaient en deux enjambées pour se planter devant lui et le toiser furieusement.

_Tu sais quoi Cas, va te faire foutre. Si j'ai tenté de me montrer gentil avec toi, c'était uniquement par respect pour ton frère mais je vois que je perd mon temps. Je n'en n'ai absolument rien à foutre que tu sois ou non intéressé par ce poste. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi j'ai ne serait-ce qu'essayé de t'adresser la parole alors que tu souhaites clairement ne rien avoir à faire avec moi. Maintenant, dégages avant que je devienne violent, le menaça Dean.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi hors de lui face à un être humain de toute sa vie. Normalement, il réservait cette agressivité aux créatures surnaturelles. Mais Castiel avait le don d'exacerber ses émotions, quelles qu'elles soient. De l'attraction incontrôlable à l'euphorie en passant par la honte, voilà qu'il le poussait dans les retranchements encore insoupçonnés de sa colère.

En cet instant précis, il ne savait pas s'il avait plus envie de lui en coller une ou de le renverser sur la table pour dévorer ses lèvres si tentantes d'un baiser mordant.

Dean réalisa alors avec stupeur qu'il le détestait tout autant qu'il le désirait. Cette idée lui foutant encore plus des chocottes que n'importe quel fantôme, il put enfin reprendre son souffle lorsque Castiel, le considérant avec tout autant de dédain, fit volte face pour quitter la bibliothèque.

_Euh… Tu ne crois pas que tu y as été un peu fort ? Demanda Sam en brisant le silence pensant.

Dean lui lança un regard noir avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

_Pardon, mais il a dépassé les bornes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le frère de Gabe qu'il peut se croire tout permis, s'excuse-t-il.

_Moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt sexy, fit remarquer Charlie.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Kevin, Lilith et Crowley, qui avaient assisté à l'échange avec effroi, se détendirent. Seul Sam semblait encore inquiet.

_Dites, ça vous dérangerait de me remplacer, je voudrais m'assurer que tu n'as pas trop traumatisé Castiel, demanda-t-il à ses amis.

_Vas-y, je te couvre, lui répondit Ruby avec un sourire charmeur tellement inhabituel chez elle que le cadet des Winchester fronça les sourcils.

_Okay.

Sam échangea un rapide regard avec Dean qui leva les yeux au ciel, lui signifiant qu'il se faisait du soucis pour rien, mais ne le retint pas.

Ruby se levant pour prendre la place de Sam, la réunion pouvait continuer.

Il s'avéra que Lilith était un peu trop psychotique, même pour eux. Elle semblait plus intéressée par le fait d'étudier et disséquer des créatures surnaturelles plutôt que de les combattre. Même Balthazar, qui était celui qui l'avait interrogé, fut alarmé par sa description presque amoureuse des démons. Pourtant, il était persuadé que rien ne pouvait le choquer…

Elle fut donc remerciée et sortit de la bibliothèque en furie, comme si on venait de lui refuser la chance de sa vie. A côté, la sortit dramatique que Castiel était de la gnognote.

Kevin se montra par contre brillant et vraiment intéressé par le poste de linguiste que le Gang lui proposait. Jo lui donna rendez-vous le samedi suivant pour les épreuves sur le terrain.

Crowley fut également convié à la seconde épreuve. Malgré les inquiétudes de Dean, son entretien avec Chuck se déroula sans excès et il parut bien plus équilibré qu'il ne le laissait présager.

Ils eurent terminés un peu après 13h, permettant aux recrues d'aller manger alors que le Gang se dirigeait vers le Bunker pour débriefer leur réunion. Sam les rejoignit en chemin, essoufflé.

_Alors, comment va Mister _Sonofabitch_ Novak ? Lui demanda Dean en passant un bras par dessus ses épaules.

Sam lui donna un coup de coude pour le forcer à le lâcher.

_Il boudait dans le parc, mais il survivra, répondit-il. Par contre il ne fait définitivement pas partit de ton fan club. Il m'a dit que si tu lui reparlais sur ce ton, il te casserai la figure.

_C'est torride, plaisanta Charlie en échangeant un regard entendu avec Jo.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'aurais utilisé, souffla Garth.

_Mais si ! Il y a tellement de tension sexuelle entre eux deux que s'en était presque étouffant dans la bibliothèque, renchérie la petite blonde avec un grand sourire extasié.

_Hey, arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! Se plaignit Dean. Et puis d'abord vous délirez grave les filles, vous avez fumés ou quoi ? Ce mec ne peut pas me sentir et croyez moi, c'est réciproque.

_C'est justement ça qui fait tout l'intérêt de la chose, après tout, entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas, minauda Balthazar.

_Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! S'écria l'aîné des Winchester en roulant des yeux.

Son attraction inexplicable pour Castiel était-elle si évidente que ça ?

Il devrait se montrer plus prudent la prochaine fois et surtout, il se promit de combattre ses sentiments de toutes les manières possibles Il n'était pas gay et ne le serait jamais, certainement pas pour un garçon qu'il n'appréciait même pas.

Persuadé que ses amis perdaient la tête, surtout concernant Castiel, car il était strictement impossible qu'il ressente autre chose pour lui qu'une pur animosité, Dean préféra changer de sujet:

_Qu'est ce que vous pensez de Kevin ? Vous croyez qu'il sera à la hauteur pour les épreuves de terrain ?

Ses amis partirent dans une discussion animée concernant leur plus jeune recrue tout en passant la porte du Bunker.

Dean était épuisé. Il avait l'impression que cette journée avait duré des siècles.

Et dire qu'il n'en était qu'à la pause déjeuner…

* * *

Vos avis ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour, je vous poste la 5ème chapitre de cette histoire en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Les choses commençent à se réchauffer entre Dean et Castiel ^^

Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me ravissent! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsque Castiel se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Il savait qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, mais ne se souvenait pas des éléments qui l'avaient tant effrayé. Recouvert de sueur des pieds à la tête, il se redressa immédiatement pour se frotter les yeux. La trace de larme sous ses doigts lui prouva qu'il avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Depuis son retour de Nouvelle Zélande, il se réveillait souvent en sursaut et en larmes, incapable de se souvenir de son rêve. Il jeta un œil à son radio réveil et se rendit compte qu'aujourd'hui même, cela faisait 10 ans jours pour jours que son père les avait abandonné, lui et ses frères. Une profonde mélancolie, accompagnée d'une colère sourde s'emparèrent de sa poitrine. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait son départ.

Observant les alentours, Castiel ramena ses genoux contre son torse et prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. La petite chambre qu'on lui avait attribué était simple mais lui suffisait. Les murs au papier beige portait la trace d'anciens posters qui les avaient un jour décoré. Il possédait lui-même deux affiches représentant les paysages de la Nouvelle Zélande dans sa valise, qu'il prendrait le temps d'accrocher dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Son petit lit une place aux draps propres et sentant bon le savon faisait face à fenêtre et une grande penderie où il avait rangé ses vêtements la veille au soir. Ayant l'habitude de porter un uniforme dans son ancienne école, Castiel ne possédait que trois jeans, quelques tee-shirt et deux pull qui se battaient en duel. Aujourd'hui, il comptait bien revêtir son habituel pantalon de costume, une chemise bien repassée et le veston qu'il ne quittait que rarement. Sa tenue décontractée de la veille avait été une exception pour ne pas recevoir de réflexions de la part de Michael. Mais il n'avait jamais été plus alaise que dans son uniforme. Les élèves de l'Académie le trouveraient sûrement bizarre, mais il s'en moquait. Comme le prouvait son attitude envers Dean, il n'était pas vraiment là pour se faire des amis.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça.

En repensant à Winchester, Castiel sentit son estomac gargouiller de colère. Et dire que pendant un court instant d'euphorie, il avait cru que ce garçon était plus profond qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il avait cru lire dans ses yeux une vive intelligence, un humour mordant et une passion sans limite qui lui avait labouré les entrailles.

Mais par la suite, tout avait basculé et son aversion pour Dean Winchester s'était encore aggravée, si cela était possible.

Comment avait-il osé lui parler de cette façon devant tous les autres ? S'il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur, Castiel lui aurait balancé son poing dans la figure. Seulement le choc l'avait rendu muet et il s'était contenté de partir, vexé comme un cochon.

Alors comme ça il le trouvait barbant et le considérait comme une plaie ?

Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle image de lui sans jamais lui avoir vraiment parlé ?

Castiel dut bien avouer que son avis sur Winchester avait également été très vite arrêté et en conclut que leur animosité mutuelle devait avoir des airs de destin.

Là où le coup de foudre existait, bien qu'il en doute personnellement, la haine au premier regard devait également être possible.

Ne souhaitant pas perdre une minute de plus à penser à Dean Winchester, Castiel sortit de son lit et quitta sa chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Il était habitué aux sanitaires communs mais il devait avouer que ceux de l'Académie des "Hommes de Lettres" étaient bien mieux entretenus que ceux de son école en Nouvelle Zélande. Ici les toilettes étaient très propres, il n'y avait aucun graffiti sur les murs et l'odeur était supportable. Pareil pour les douches. Elles se présentaient sous la forme d'une vingtaine de petite cabines privées dont on pouvait fermer la porte à clé et qui possédaient toutes un petit compartiment à l'abri des éclaboussures d'eau afin d'y protéger le linge et les serviettes. Tout au fond se trouvait une grande buanderie contenant une dizaine de machines à laver ainsi que de grands étendoirs. Un garçon au teint sombre nommé Gordon lui avait fait visiter les lieux la veille au soir.

Alors qu'il se douchait, Castiel fit le point sur sa première journée à l'académie. Il y avait du bon… et du moins bon. Toute cette histoire avec Winchester mise à part, les cours s'étaient déroulés sans problème et il avait trouvé sa professeur de langues anciennes passionnante. Il ne croulait pas encore sous les devoirs, ce qui lui permettait d'apprendre à s'habituer doucement au rythme de l'école et il s'était même fait quelques copains en la personne de Meg, Balthazar et Sam Winchester.

Contrairement à son frère, le jeune garçon de 14 ans s'était montré mature et amical. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé dans le parc après son altercation avec Dean dans la bibliothèque, ils avaient pas mal discuté. Sam avait tenté de défendre son aîné en lui expliquant que la responsabilité du Gang pesait beaucoup sur ses épaules et qu'il lui arrivait de se montrer trop impulsif, mais qu'au fond, c'était un bon gars. Castiel s'était contenté d'acquiescer, ne souhaitant pas insulter le frère qu'il semblait tant vénérer devant lui. Au lieu de cela, ils avaient parlé de son séjour en Nouvelle Zélande, Sam se montrant curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ce pays qu'il ne connaissait pas bien. Le cadet des Winchester lui avait confié qu'il en avait assez de Lawrence et qu'il aimerait lui aussi voyager. Lui et Dean parlaient souvent de faire le tour des Etat Unis au volant de sa voiture adorée lorsqu'ils auraient tout deux fini leur études.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Castiel s'habilla, n'oubliant pas de nouer lâchement sa cravate préférée autour de son cou. Il était prêt à démarrer cette nouvelle journée avec le sourie aux lèvres. Il ne pouvait imaginer à quelle point elle serait inoubliable… mais pas dans le bon sens du terme.

La veille au soir, il avait déjeuner en compagnie de Meg, Balthazar étant occupé avec le Gang des Chasseurs. Mais ce matin, il leur fit l'honneur de sa présence. S'installant à leurs côtés alors qu'ils se bécotaient outrageusement, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Charlie, Sam et une jolie petite blonde aux boucles soyeuses et aux yeux clairs vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_Bonjour Castiel, déclara le cadet des Winchester en lui accordant un sourire amical. Je te présente Jess, une amie.

Castiel vit Charlie rouler des yeux, prouvant qu'il espérait qu'elle soit bientôt plus que cela.

_Enchanté, répondit-il.

_Dis donc Cassie, tu as déjà un rencard pour t'être mis sur ton 31 ? Demanda Balthazar en mordant dans une tartine dégoulinante de confiture de groseille.

Il prit le temps de boire une gorgée d'un café chargé en sucre et en lait avant de répondre:

_Non, c'est mon look habituel en réalité. Il faudra t'y faire. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

_Tu préférerais que je te surnomme Cas', comme ton petit copain Winchester ? Le taquina Balth en levant un sourcil suggestif.

Laissant échapper un son proche du grognement, le jeune Novak redressa les épaules et se contenta de dire d'une voix glaciale:

_Disons juste que la prochaine personne qui m'appellera Cas pourrait bien rencontrer des problèmes avec son entrejambe.

Ils le fixèrent tous avec de grands yeux écarquillés avant d'éclater de rire. Ne comprenant pas la raison de leur hilarité alors qu'il avait souhaité se montrer menaçant, Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

_Tu… pouffa Charlie entre deux gloussements. Tu ne te rend pas compte de… du double sens de ta phrase ? Surtout quand on sait… que tu… faisais référence… à… Dean…

Leur fou rire n'en fut qu'aggravé. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire, Castiel sentit soudain une vague de honte brûlante l'envahir. Persuadé qu'il rougissait comme une écolière, il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Quand ils retrouvèrent enfin leur calme, Meg vit la mine dépité de son nouvel ami. Posant une main sur son avant bras, elle le rassura:

_Hey! On ne se moquait pas de toi tu sais, on rigolait _avec _toi. T'es plutôt marrant quand tu veux.

Souriant face aux visages amicaux qui étaient tournés vers lui en acquiesçant pour valider ce que Meg venait de dire, Castiel sentit une joie nouvelle l'envahir. Jamais de toue sa vie il n'avait eu de véritables amis, juste de vagues connaissances. Il était certainement encore un peu tôt pour parler d'amitié, mais il se sentait bien parmi eux.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes avant que Dean, accompagné de Jo et de Lisa, ne pénètre dans la cafétéria. Castiel sentit sa présence avant même de le voir, comme s'il possédait un sixième sens lorsqu'il s'agissait de Winchester. Se tendant légèrement, il braqua un regard chargé de venin sur lui lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'avançait vers eux. Mais cela ne sembla pas le troubler outre mesure étant donné que les trois nouveaux arrivants prirent place à leur table.

_Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, souffla Castiel en se levant de sa chaise à la seconde où Dean s'installa à côté de Sam.

Il sut que les yeux de l'aîné des Winchester suivirent son départ, tels deux points brûlants transperçant presque la chair de son dos, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il n'était pas un lâche, mais après sa courte nuit de cauchemar, il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'attaque pour faire face à Dean… pas si tôt dans le matin. Il l'entendit s'écrier: "Bonjour Cas!" d'une voix forte et moqueuse avant qu'il n'ai passé la porte de la cafétéria.

Le reste de la journée se déroula plutôt bien. Castiel retrouva une fois de plus Meg en cours de littérature et de langues. Elle lui confia que son départ avait provoqué un vrai raz-de-marée de potins au sein de l'Académie. Jamais personne n'avait encore osé afficher son dédain envers Dean Winchester de manière si directe et publique. La jeune fille avait presque parut admirative de son courage. Et dire qu'il avait pensé passer pour un lâche, le voilà presque devenu le porteur de la bannière anti-Dean. Dans les couloirs, il remarqua que la plupart des élèves se retournaient sur lui en chuchotant, quelque uns d'entre eux le saluant par son nom, un éclat de respect brillant dans le regard.

Plutôt fier de lui, Castiel déjeuna à nouveau avec Meg et Balthazar, le reste du Gang des Chasseurs préférant rejoindre Dean à une table située à l'autre bout de la cafétéria. Il apprit à cette occasion que Mark Crowley, un garçon au yeux gris plutôt sarcastique qui était dans sa classe de latin, avait passé la première épreuve et était le favori en lice pour rejoindre le groupe de Winchester. Jo tenta de lui adresser la parole durant leur cours de philosophie, certainement pour s'excuser de l'avoir traité de ''plaie barbante'', mais il l'ignora, l'ayant déjà catalogué dans le même sac que Dean.

Ce fut donc fatigué, mais plutôt content de sa journée, que Castiel prit place dans la salle commune la plus proche des dortoirs pour étudier avant le repas du soir. Elle était presque vide. S'installant dans un coin, il se réserva un fauteuil en posant son sac dessus avant de se rendre aux toilettes. Le couloir qu'il emprunta était désert et il pencha la tête sur le côté en remarquant que la lumière provenant du plafond vacillait.

Quelqu'un devrait penser à changer les néons.

Frissonnant légèrement, Castiel se rendit compte que la température avait soudain chuté de plusieurs degrés. Pressant le pas, il passa la porte des toilettes. Le froid sembla l'y suivre car il se surprit à légèrement grelotter. Levant les yeux pour s'assurer qu'aucune des fenêtres donnant sur le parc n'étaient ouvertes, il se contenta de hausser les épaules, se dépêchant de faire son affaire pour retourner dans la salle commune douillette au plus vite.

Lorsqu'il se lava les mains, son souffle forma des petites volutes de fumée devant sa bouche. Un froid pareil n'était pas naturel pour une fin de mois d'août. Levant les yeux vers le miroir qui dominait le lavabo, Castiel sursauta violemment lorsqu'il aperçut le reflet d'un garçon au teint extrêmement pâle qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Faisant volte face, une main sur le cœur, il s'écria:

_Wouha ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Ca va pas la tête de surprendre les gens comme ça ?

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas, se contenant de le fixer d'un regard sombre. En le dévisageant de plus près, Castiel se rendit compte que ses yeux injectés de sang étaient entourés de cernes si foncées qu'on aurait cru deux yeux au beurre noir. Son coup gracile était recouvert de bleus violacés, comme si on avait cherché à l'étrangler. Il portait des vêtements en lambeaux et il était mouillé de la tête aux pieds, de l'eau dégoulinant sur le sol. Soudain inquiet par son état et son mutisme, le jeune Novak fronça les sourcils en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

_Ca ne va pas ?

Le garçon à l'allure spectrale tendit soudain les bras dans sa direction, un flot d'une matière visqueuse et noir lui sortant de la bouche. Castiel fit un bond en arrière, atterrissant à moitié assis dans le lavabo et poussa un cri qui ressemblait plus à un gargouilli étouffé. Le cœur remontant jusque dans sa gorge, son cerveau entra en surtension lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait face à un spectre.

Un vrai fantôme…

La partie pragmatique qui subsistait de son esprit lui souffla que ce n'était pas possible, qu'on lui faisait une mauvaise farce réservée aux petits nouveaux. Seulement, lorsque la créature qui approchait disparut soudain pour réapparaître à quelques centimètres de son visage, comme si son image venait de subir un bug, Castiel dut se rendre à l'évidence.

C'était un VRAI fantôme.

Il sauta du lavabo avant que les doigts putréfiés du spectre ne le touchent et voulut partir en courant. Mais le garçon fit un geste vif de la main et une force invisible le heurta de plein fouet, le projetant contre le mur en faïence glacé.

Il devait réfléchir, agir !

Jetant un regard frénétique aux alentours, Castiel se redressa rapidement pour actionner la petite manette rouge qui était accrochée à la paroi. Une sirène stridente retentit alors dans tout le bâtiment. Cela ne sembla pas troubler le spectre outre mesure car il continua à avancer, s'approchant irrémédiablement de Castiel qui fut soudain cloué au mur. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se libérer de l'emprise du fantôme.

Alors que la panique menaçait de lui provoquer une crise cardiaque, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître Dean Winchester. Castiel fut partagé entre le soulagement et l'agacement.

D'accord, il venait le sauver, mais pourquoi, _au grand Dieu pourquoi_, fallait-il que ce soit lui et pas un des autres membre du Gang des Chasseurs ?

Dean écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit Castiel mais ne perdit pas une seconde. Levant le fusil à canon scié qu'il tenait entre les mains, il visa et tira un rasade de gros sel en direction du spectre, qui disparut dans un hurlement terrifiant. La force qui maintenait le jeune Novak contre le mur s'évanouit soudain et il retomba sur le sol comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Un peu assommé par le choc, Castiel retrouva une respiration normale. Une main apparut dans son champ de vision. Levant les yeux, il vit que Dean se tenait devant lui, souhaitant l'aider à se relever. Bien qu'il fut tenté de repousser son bras, il décida de se montrer poli et enroula ses doigts autour de son poignet. Il le redressa à une telle vitesse qu'il eut l'impression de s'envoler.

_C'était quoi ce truc ? S'exclama Castiel en arrachant sa main de l'étreinte de Dean pour épousseter son pantalon.

_Il me semble que c'était un esprit, répondit simplement Winchester essuyant sa paume contre son jean comme si le contact avec l'autre garçon le démangeait.

_Alors… c'est vrai ? Les fantômes existent vraiment ?

Castiel n'arrivait pas à en croire des yeux. Tout ce temps, une partie de lui avait espéré que toute cette histoire de Gang des Chasseurs n'était qu'une vulgaire farce. Un vif frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale à la pensée de toutes ces horreurs qu'il avait prit pour de la fiction existaient réellement, près a sauter sur tout ce qui bouge dans un coin sombre.

_Parce qu'en plus tu ne nous croyais même pas ? Mais qu'est ce qu'à bien pu te raconter Gabe pour te faire penser que nous ne chassions que du vent ? S'enquit Dean, partagé entre la colère et l'incrédulité.

_Je n'ai jamais apporté beaucoup de crédit aux dires de mon frère, répondit Castiel avec une petite moue dédaigneuse.

Winchester fut incapable de lui donner tord. Il était vrai que Gabriel n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa modestie et avait passé plus de temps à imiter les fantômes pour faire peur aux nouveaux qu'à les combattre.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant un moment, se jetant des regards en coin, gênés. Une fois de plus, la tension entre eux était presque palpable et Castiel s'en voulut de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Dean était sexy lorsqu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Il fut le premier à briser la glace.

_Merci… je suppose.

_Je suppose ? Rugit le chasseur, foudroyant le jeune Novak du regard. Je viens de sauver tes fesses d'un _putain_ d'esprit. Je pense mériter plus qu'un simple…

Castiel ne fut jamais ce que Dean pensait ''mériter'' car soudain, le fantôme du garçon réapparut derrière Winchester. Il le coupa en plein milieu de sa phrase lorsque ses doigts pâles aux veines violacées s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge pour l'étouffer, mimant le geste dont il avait certainement été la victime aux vues des ecchymoses qui marquaient son cou. Laissant tomber son arme pour porter ses mains à celles du spectre et le forcer à le relâcher, Dean écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Castiel ramassa le fusil, visa le spectre entre les deux yeux et tira. Il éclat de sel dut ricocher car le chasseur tourna violemment la tête, du sang éclaboussant sa joue. Le fantôme disparut à nouveau dans un nuage de fumée furieuse.

Castiel se précipita vers Dean qui, penché en avant, tenait son visage entre ses mains.

_Pardon, excuse toi, je suis désolé… bredouilla le jeune Novak d'une voix alarmée.

Quand le chasseur se redressa en grimaçant, il saisit son visage entre ses mains pour observer les dégâts. Ce n'était pas très grave, une simple égratignure, mais elle saignait abondamment. Dénouant rapidement sa cravate, Castiel alla la passer sous l'eau chaude pour ensuite venir la poser sur la pommette de Dean, appuyant fort pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où ses yeux croisèrent ceux du chasseur que le jeune Novak se rendit compte qu'il était entrain de jouer les infirmières auprès d'un garçon qu'il revendiquait détester et qui le dévisageait d'une manière qui mit le feu à chacune de ses veines. Malgré cela, il fut incapable de s'arracher à l'abysse vert dans lequel il venait de plonger corps et âme. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui leur parut durer une éternité… ou plutôt deux secondes, ils ne savaient plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, la chaleur étouffante provenant du corps de Dean força Castiel à faire un pas en arrière. Le chasseur l'arrêta en posant sa main sur la sienne, qui tenait toujours la cravate contre sa joue blessée. Une vive décharge de désir pur se répandit le long de son bras pour venir chatouiller ses côtes et ronger ses entrailles.

_Cas… souffla Dean en faisant un pas de avant, l'acculant presque contre le mur.

A cet instant précis, Castiel avait envie de tout, sauf de le frapper à l'entente de ce surnom.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit alors à nouveau, Sam, Balthazar et Jo surgissant soudain, leurs armes braquées en avant. Les deux jeunes hommes s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre comme si on venait de leur jeter de l'eau bouillante à la figure. Rouges comme des tomates, ils s'évitèrent du regard. Les trois chasseurs étaient restés figés, bouche bée d'étonnement. Jo fut la première à se remettre du tableau plus qu'étrange qu'ils venaient de découvrir. S'approchant de Dean, elle saisit son menton entre ses doigts pour détailler sa blessure.

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

_Un esprit vengeur à ce que j'ai cru voir, répondit leur chef en forçant sa meilleure amie à le lâcher.

_C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? S'enquit Sam en montrant la coupure qui ornait la pommette de Dean du doigt.

_Non, avoua-t-il en se tournant vers Castiel. C'est Cas.

Les trois chasseurs lui jetèrent un regard ébahi et Balthazar vint passer un bras complice par-dessus ses épaules.

_Bien joué. Je n'y croyais qu'à moitié quand tu promettais de lui en mettre une. Mais je vois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas te faire chier, déclara-t-il, admiratif.

Avant que le jeune Novak ait pu lui expliquer qu'il se trompait, Dean acquiesça:

_En effet, il ne vaut mieux pas…

Alors qu'il était persuadé que le chef des chasseurs allait se mettre en colère, il se contenta de lui accorder un sourire qui eut le pouvoir de transformer ses genoux en coton.

_On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que le spectre ne repointe le bout de son nez, fit remarquer Sam.

Ils le suivirent tous dans le couloir et Balth, la main toujours posée sur l'épaule de Castiel, déclara:

_Je m'occupe de prendre sa déposition. On se retrouve au Bunker, okay ?

Jo et le cadet des Winchester acquiescèrent, mais Dean resta muet, les regardant partir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut rejoint la salle commune et que Balthazar le pria de s'asseoir que Castiel ne se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa cravate préférée dans les toilettes et que c'était à présent Dean qui l'avait en sa possession.

_Alors ? Commença le chasseur blond en haussant les sourcils de manière équivoque. Comme ça on flirt avec Winchester dans les chiottes ? Très classe.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et préféra éluder sa question.

Le vendredi soir arriva plus vite que Castiel l'aurait cru. Durant la semaine, le Gang des Chasseurs avait été sur le pied de guerre pour débusquer et détruire le spectre qui l'avait attaqué. Grâce à Sam, Charlie et Balthazar qui l'avaient tenu au courant, Castiel avait apprit qu'il s'agissait du fantôme de Michel Bonjoir, un petit étudiant français qui avait été noyé dans les toilettes des garçons suite à un bizutage qui avait mal tourné dans les années 20. Ils étaient parvenus à se débarrasser de lui la veille au soir. Depuis leur étrange altercation dans les toilettes, Castiel et Dean s'évitaient. Il était facile de faire face à leur animosité, mais lorsqu'elle était couplée avec une attirance incompréhensible et non désirée, cela rendait les choses bien plus compliquées. A présent que Castiel passait tout son temps libre avec la moitié des membres du Gang et Meg, ils étaient obligés de se côtoyer quotidiennement, mais ils se contentaient d'agir comme si l'autre faisait tout simplement partit du paysage. Ils ne se parlaient jamais directement et si par un malencontreux hasard leurs regards se croisaient, ils détournaient rapidement la tête tout en rougissant. Jamais de toute sa vie Castiel n'avait été autant troublé par quelqu'un. Il avait à la fois envie de le frapper et de l'attirer sur la première surface plane venue pour lui faire des choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensé auparavant, même dans ses songes les plus érotiques. Il avait l'impression de devenir un véritable pervers. Et de côtoyer Balthazar et Meg, qui avaient un vocabulaire plutôt libre et _graphique_, n'arrangeait rien. Malgré tout, il commençait à beaucoup les apprécier, aimant leur humour et leur caractère explosif. Ils formaient un couple étrange, s'adorant le matin pour se détester le midi et de nouveau roucouler une fois le soir venu.

Charlie était également quelqu'un pour qui il éprouvait de l'affection. Elle était drôle et trouvait incompréhensible qu'il ne possède aucune culture geek. Elle avait décidé que sa nouvelle mission dans la vie serait de combler son manque total de connaissance cinématographique en lui montrant un film qu'elle considérait comme ''culte'' tous les mercredi soir. Ils avaient déjà regardé le premier volet des aventures d'_Indiana Jones_ et Castiel avouait avoir adoré. Vivement la semaine prochain qu'il voit la suite.

Avec Sam, il parlait de voyage et de littérature. Il était étonné par l'intelligence et la culture général du plus jeune des Winchester.

Peu à peu, il apprenait à connaître Chuck, qui se révéla être Carver Edlund, l'auteur des aventures du Gang des Chasseur sur leur site officiel. C'était un garçon étrange, un peu dans son monde, mais plutôt sympathique.

Les seuls personnes avec qui il avait du mal étaient Ruby, qui hormis pour parler d'armes et de démons, n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation, Garth, qui était très effacé et ne semblait vivre que dans l'ombre de Dean, et enfin Jo. Elle tentait de se montrer gentille avec lui, en devenant presque excessive, ce qui commençait clairement à l'agacer.

Il se demandait parfois si sa soudaine popularité n'avait pas plutôt à voir avec le fait qu'il était le frère de Gabriel, car il n'avait pas l'impression de se montrer particulièrement amical. Il n'était pas discourtois, sauf peut-être avec Dean, mais ne se forçait pas non plus à rire à toutes leurs plaisanteries ou à engager la conversation. Il restait lui-même, préférant parfois lire un livre ou rêvasser au milieu de leur blabla. Mais ils continuaient à traîner avec lui. Ce qui était signe qu'ils aimaient peut-être tout simplement l'avoir à leur côté.

Profitant de la soirée plutôt chaude, Castiel se promenait dans le parc avec Charlie quand quelqu'un arriva en courant pour lui sauter littéralement dessus.

_Cassiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee! S'écria la boule de nerf qui lui tira le bras.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit face à Meg.

_Non, se contenta-t-il de lui dire.

Elle fit la moue et Charlie déclara en levant les mains:

_Pour une fois, c'est moi qui ne comprend rien.

_Ca fait bientôt trois jours que Meg me tanne toutes les _cinq minutes_ de venir à la première soirée de Balthazar, ce soir, expliqua Castiel, apparemment épuisé par l'entrain exagéré de son amie.

Charlie éclata de rire et ils reprirent leur chemin, la petite brune accrochée au bras du jeune Novak comme une moule à son rocher. Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

_Allez Charlie, aide moi à le convaincre. Ca lui ferait du bien de froisser un peu ses ailes d'ange en se mêlant à l'humanité, renchérit Meg.

Castiel fit une nouvelle halte, fronçant les sourcils.

_Je ne suis pas un ange, grommela-t-il. Et je me _mêle_ déjà assez à l'humanité comme ça. La preuve, je suis tout le temps avec vous.

_Elle n'a pas tord tu sais. Avant de te connaître mieux tu me faisais un peu peur avec ton air sérieux et solennel, toujours le nez plongé dans les études ou un bouquin avec ce costume et cette cravate… Tu doit être le seul élève de toute l'école à avoir déjà finit ses devoirs avec un mois d'avance ! Les seules fois où tu sembles t'animer, c'est pour crier sur Dean, l'ignorer superbement ou lui envoyer un regard dédaigneux, fit remarquer Charlie.

Castiel savait bien que c'était l'image qu'il renvoyait, mais pour une fois, il en fut agacé. Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu d'amis en Nouvelle Zélande, car il ne se mêlait pas assez aux autres. Il était temps que les choses changent.

_D'accord, décida-t-il sur un ton volontaire et déterminé.

_Vraiment ? S'extasia Meg.

_On dirait que tu viens d'accepter d'être livré en sacrifice comme un bon petit soldat, ajouta Charlie en retenant un éclat de rire.

_Connaissant les fêtes de Balthy, c'est presque le cas, confia la jeune fille brune, ses yeux pétillants d'impatience.

_Tu viendras toi aussi ? Demanda Castiel à la chasseuse rousse.

_Il est possible que je vienne y faire un tour…

A son ton malicieux, il estima qu'elle serait également présente.

_Parfait, bon, viens _pretty boy angel_, on va te pomponner, décida Meg en le tirant à nouveau par le bras.

_Je suis très bien comme ça…

Charlie les regarda partir en riant. Elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir pour voir comment Castiel allait s'en sortir face à la foule surexcitée qui peuplait toujours les fêtes de Balthazar.

* * *

Vous verrez ce qui va arriver durant la fête de Balthazar dans le chapitre prochain, qui annoncera le retour de Gabriel ^^

Reviews ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour,

Déjà, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et votre fidélité. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi ^^

Sur ce, je vous poste le chapitre 6 et vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Dans l'aile ouest de l'Académie des "Hommes de Lettres", enfermé dans sa chambre, Dean Winchester se préparait pour la soirée de Balthazar. Assit sur son lit entrain de nouer ses lacets, il faisait le bilan de sa première semaine de cours. Elle lui avait parut durer une éternité. Déjà à cause de Castiel et de son attitude étrange et ensuite à cause de l'esprit vengeur plutôt agressif qu'ils avaient du chasser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à faire à un spectre aussi borné. Garth avait faillit se faire noyer dans un cabinet et Jo arborait maintenant un joli œil au beurre noir. Sans qu'il ne soit au courant, Dean avait demandé à ses deux meilleures amies de veiller sur Castiel au cas où l'esprit aurait eu une dent particulière contre lui. A son insu, ils lui avaient évité une nouvelle attaque alors qu'il était une fois de plus plongé dans un livre à la bibliothèque dont le mur était adjoint aux toilettes hantées. Le jeune Novak ne s'était même pas aperçut de leur intervention. Sans grande surprise, Castiel avait envoyé Jo balader comme une vieille paire de basket mais c'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec Charlie. Elle avait même passé la soirée de mercredi avec lui devant _Les Aventuriers de l'Arche Perdue_. Dean ne parvenait vraiment pas à cerner le frère de Gabriel. Suite à leur petite altercation dans les toilettes et au fait qu'il lui avait plus ou moins sauvé la mise, il avait pensé que leur relation se serait améliorée. Mais il l'évitait maintenant comme la peste et agissait comme s'il n'existait pas lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Au début, Dean avait tenté d'engager la conversation, mais aux vues du regard noir qu'il reçut en retour, il s'était contenté d'imiter Castiel et de ne plus faire attention à lui. Cela s'était avéré difficile, car ses yeux n'avaient de cesse d'être attirés dans sa direction, comme s'ils possédaient un radar qui le poussait à garder un œil sur lui. Dean tenta de se persuader que cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur "moment" dans les toilettes mais plutôt qu'il agissait ainsi pour honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à Gabriel. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son attirance presque magnétique pour Castiel. Si Jo, Balthazar et Sam ne les avaient pas interrompu à _ce_ moment précis alors qu'ils s'étaient _si_ proches, Dean n'aurait pu s'empêcher de l'acculer contre le mur pour…

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Vraiment pas.

Tout comme il ne voulait pas savoir pour quelle obscure raison il avait conservé la cravate dont Castiel s'était servie pour nettoyer sa blessure. Ni pourquoi elle trônait actuellement sur sa table de chevet, accrochée à sa lampe. Winchester avait eu l'intention de la lui rendre, mais il préférait croire qu'il n'en avait juste pas encore eu l'occasion.

Un rapide coup à sa porte le sortit de ses songes et le fit lever la tête.

_Tu es près ? Lisa t'attend dans l'entrée, le prévint Jo en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

_Yep, acquiesça Dean.

Abandonnant toute pensée concernant Castiel Novak, il se leva pour adjoindre le pas à sa meilleure amie. Rien de tel qu'une bonne soirée pour oublier les tracas du quotidien.

Ils traversèrent le dortoir privé du Gang des Chasseurs, qui était composé de dix chambres plus grandes et plus luxueuses que les autres, possédant chacune leur propre salle de bain. Il donnait sur un salon de détente meublé de plusieurs canapés confortables, d'une grande télévision, de trois ordinateurs et d'une cheminée. Dean avait également insisté pour que Bobby y installe un billard qui trônait actuellement au milieu de la pièce. Une sorte de passage secret, situé derrière un pan du mur, leur permettait de se rendre directement au Bunker en cas d'urgence. Passant devant la porte de la salle d'entraînement fermée à clé, Dean et Jo furent rejoints par Ruby et Charlie, habillées pour l'occasion. Le petit groupe sortit joyeusement de leurs appartements privés pour retrouver leurs cavaliers qui les attendaient en bas des escaliers menant au "Repaire des Chasseurs", comme les élèves aimait le nommer. L'entrée y était interdite sauf pour les membres du Gang et leurs invités… intimes.

Sam était déjà là, tenant la main de Jess, qui portait une jolie robe blanche, souriant comme un dément. Charlie et Jo continuèrent leur chemin bras-dessus bras dessous, n'ayant pas de cavaliers et s'en fichant pas mal alors que Ruby sautait au cou d'un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns qui arborait plusieurs piercings. Dean leva un sourcils dégoûté quand elle l'embrassa goulûment en gardant les yeux ouverts pour envoyer un regard ardent à Sam, qui eut une drôle de grimace.

_Pauvre Sammy_, pensa-t-il.

Apparemment, la féroce Ruby avait un faible pour lui.

Lorsqu'il se pencha lui-même pour embrasser Lisa, qui était vêtu d'un top et d'une jupe qui laissaient peu de place à l'imagination, elle le repoussa légèrement en faisant la moue.

_J'ai passé une heure devant ma glace pour obtenir ce look de "lèvres humides naturelles", déclara-t-elle.

Dean ravala la remarque acerbe qui manqua de lui échapper pour lui accorder un sourire extrêmement faux.

_Tu es magnifique… On y va ?

Les deux frères Winchester, Ruby et leurs cavaliers prirent donc le chemin de la soirée de Balthazar, n'imaginant pas une seconde qu'elle se déroulerait de manière si… inattendue.

Pour cette première fête ''non officielle'', Balthazar n'avait pas fait les choses à moitiés. Située à une bonne distance de l'académie et de la maison de Bobby, elle prenait place sous un coteau de saules pleureurs, non loin de la rivière voisine. Le chasseur avait installé des guirlandes aux branches pendantes, illuminant les lieux de milliers de petites lueurs enchanteresses. Une fois enfermé à l'intérieur de l'un des arbres, on avait l'impression de se retrouver sous un rideau étoilé. C'était magnifique. La musique, ni trop basse, ni trop forte, semblait venir de nulle part et une demi-douzaine de tables remplis de victuailles et de boissons, la plupart alcoolisées, étaient disposées ça et là. Lorsque Dean et Lisa arrivèrent, le soleil était couché depuis un petit moment et la soirée battait déjà son plein. Des couples se trémoussaient pieds nus dans l'herbe et la plupart des élèves semblaient déjà à moitié saouls. Lisa l'abandonna rapidement pour rejoindre son groupe d'amies gloussantes et il se dirigea directement vers la table où un grand tonneau de glace renfermait les bières. Dean but quelques gorgées tout en faisant le tour de la fête, souriant légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut Sam attirer Jess sous un saule pleureur pour ensuite l'attirer contre lui. Ils disparurent derrière un rideau de feuilles et Winchester souffla pour lui-même:

_Bien joué, Sammy.

A 14 ans, il était temps qu'il commence un peu à sortir le nez des bouquins pour s'intéresser aux filles. Surtout que Dean appréciait beaucoup Jess. Elle était douce, intelligente et très jolie. Ils formaient un beau petit couple et se faisaient les yeux doux depuis des mois. Apparemment, ce saule en particulier devait être réservé pour les séances de pelotage car quelques minutes après Sam et Jess, ce fut un autre duo qui s'y faufila.

Un duo pour le moins étonnant.

Dean discutait avec Chuck, qui avait daigné quitter le Bunker et son ordinateur pour venir faire un tour à la soirée, quand il aperçut Balthazar et, _oh bonté divine_, Lilith s'approcher du saule où son frère était certainement entrain de plonger sa langue dans la bouche de Jess (cette image mental lui donna envie de cracher sa bière.) Le chasseur british tenait la belle blonde serrée contre lui et elle gloussait à l'une de ses plaisanteries. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent à leur tour derrière les branches du saule, Dean vit Balthazar se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser.

_Sonofabitch…_

Voilà un rebondissement que Meg n'apprécierait sûrement pas. Et elle allait forcément l'apprendre. Ce n'était pas comme si le chasseur était connu pour sa discrétion en matière de flirt. Détournant son attention de l'arbre quand Sam s'en éloigna soudain, les joues rouges, traînant une Jess toute échevelée derrière lui, Dean répondit à la question que Chuck venait de lui poser.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Dean était quelque peu pompette et entamait un concours de ''tequila shot'' avec trois garçons de sa classe et une Jo déjà complètement saoule, qu'il aperçut Castiel. Il avait troqué son habituel pantalon de costume pour un jean noir très ajusté et une légère chemise bleu nuit. Il était si craquant que Dean s'étouffa presque avec son shot d'alcool, son camarade nommé Kyle devant lui donner un grand coup dans le dos.

_Ca va, mec ? Demanda-t-il.

_Ouhais, t'inquiète, le rassura Winchester en se redressant, la gorge en feu.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Castiel soit du genre à se rendre à ce type de soirée. Mais étant donné qu'il était ami avec Meg et surtout, Balthazar, cela ne le surprit pas tant que ça en fin de compte. Ils étaient certainement parvenus à le convaincre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Buvant un autre verre cul sec, Dean ne le quitta pas des yeux. Castiel se tenait à une dizaine de mètre, un verre de ce qui ressemblait à du jus d'orange dans les mains et discutait avec Sam et Jess. Il détourna son attention de lui quand Jo déclara, ses yeux embués d'alcool:

_Vous avez vu le scandale que Meg à fait à Balthy tout à l'heure ?

Dean répondit par la négative, il était sûrement entrain de peloter Lisa contre un arbre lorsque l'esclandre avait éclaté. Sa petite amie devenait bien plus câline et bien moins chiante quand elle avait un peu bu.

_Apparemment, elle l'aurait surprit entrain d'embrasser Mélanie et aurait pété un câble, ajouta Jo en riant.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

Lilith _et_ Mélanie ? Et bien, Balthazar n'y allait pas de main morte ce soir.

Il continua ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce que Charlie intervienne pour ramener Jo dans sa chambre. Ivre morte, elle titubait en racontant n'importe quoi à propos des cheveux soyeux de la petite rousse et de ses lèvres couleur cerise. Dean lui proposa de l'aider à la coucher, mais son amie lui répondit qu'elle s'en chargeait. Elles disparurent toutes deux dans la nuit, une fois de plus bras-dessus bras-dessous Charlie chancelant légèrement sous le poids de Jo qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Dean dissimula un sourire. Ses deux meilleures amies étaient folles amoureuses l'une de l'autre, mais étaient les seules à ne pas s'en être encore rendu compte. Les gens pouvaient être parfois idiots lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments.

Refusant de faire le lien entre ce à quoi il était entrain de penser et la direction que prenait son regard, Dean chercha Castiel des yeux. Il l'avait vu disparaître quelques minutes plus tôt avec Charlie. Mais à présent qu'elle était partit avec Jo, il se demanda où le jeune Novak pouvait bien être.

Ne le trouvant pas, il haussa les épaules et décida de se dégourdir les jambes en faisant à nouveau le tour de la fête. La plupart des couples étaient occupés à se bécoter sous les saules, quelques rescapés dansant encore sur un air pop. Il tomba sur Balthazar qui se tenait adossé à la table des cocktails, buvant un verre de punch à la vitesse de la lumière. Il semblait un peu dépité. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très fan du chasseur blond, Dean le trouva presque misérable à se saouler tout seul à sa propre soirée. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était plus que pompette qu'il décida de lui remonter le moral. S'approchant de lui, il s'installa à ses côtés, s'asseyant sur la table.

_Salut, déclara-t-il.

_Dean-o ! S'exclama Balthazar, retrouvant un sourire relativement joyeux.

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence, se resservant tout deux un verre de punch avant que Winchester ne souffle :

_Je sais qu'on a jamais été très proche, mais si j'ai un conseil à te donner, ce serait de ralentir un peu sur les filles.

Balthazar pouffa dans son gobelet.

_Tu crois que je devrais me mettre aux mecs ? C'est une proposition, Winchester ?

Dean se contenta de rouler des yeux en soufflant de dépit. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée de remonter le moral à un tel abruti ?

_C'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu étais le stéréotype du gars hétéro… sauf peut-être lorsqu'il s'agit de Cassie. A propos, où est passée ta chère et tendre ? Demanda le british en jetant un regard aux alentours.

Dean décida de ne pas relever sa remarque concernant Castiel.

_Lisa ? Ca fait un moment qu'elle est partit parce que, je cite "elle avait besoin de repos pour conserver son teint de rose", répondit Winchester avec une grimace, prouvant qu'il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux étranges habitudes de sa petite amie.

Balthazar éclata de rire et posa une main complice sur l'épaule de Dean.

_Je compatis, mec. Voilà pourquoi je ne reste jamais plus de quelques semaines avec la même fille, sinon elle me rendrait fou, lui confia-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Une fois, une nana, je ne me souviens même plus de son nom, m'a fait une crise parce qu'elle m'avait soit disant surpris avec une autre. Sauf que la fille en question était l'esprit de la Dame Blanche qu'on a dézingué il y a deux ans et qui avait tenté de m'arracher le cœur…

Winchester ne put s'empêcher de trouver son anecdote hilarante. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de punch, se sentant vraiment à l'aise à présent.

Finalement, quand il n'était pas entouré de son fan-club, Balthazar pouvait se montrer plutôt cool. Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit Meg apparaître à quelques mètres, tirant Castiel par la manche comme un pauvre chiot perdu. Le jeune Novak était apparemment mécontent par ce que la jeune fille était entrain de lui dire, car il s'arracha à sa poigne pour lui répliquer quelque chose en fronçant les sourcils. Faisant volte face pour lui répondre avec tout autant de véhémence, elle remarqua soudain la présence de Balthazar et de Dean qui les fixaient, étonnés. Sans perdre un instant, elle saisit Castiel par le devant de sa chemise pour l'attirer à elle et s'emparer de ses lèvres. Winchester vit rouge.

_Sonofabitch…_

Sautant de la table, il se précipita vers eux à une telle vitesse que Balthazar eut à peine le temps de se redresser de stupeur. Alors que les deux mains de Castiel agrippaient les épaules de Meg, Dean le saisit par le bras pour les séparer brusquement.

_Putain, mais ça va pas la tête ?

Le jeune Novak, les joues rouges comme une pivoine, écarquillait les yeux comme une biche prise dans les feux d'un camion. Il semblait totalement paumé. Meg allait protester mais Dean la fit taire d'un geste autoritaire du doigt, foudroyant Castiel du regard.

_Je croyais que Balth était ton ami ! S'écria-t-il.

Le birish en question accourut à leurs côtés pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Winchester.

_Dean-o, ce n'est rien, tu n'es pas obligé…

Il le fit taire à son tour, le forçant à le lâcher.

_Non, ce n'est pas rien. Cas est sensé être ton ami. Il ne peut pas bécoter ta copine juste parce que vous avez eu une dispute, le coupa Dean avant de se retourner vers le jeune Novak dont l'expression avait changé du tout au tout. Il semblait à présent très en colère.

_Balthazar _est_ mon ami. Et de toute manière ceci n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je croyais que tu détestais Balth et Meg. Pourquoi tu t'occupes soudainement de leurs affaires ? Rugit Castiel.

_Oh, miracle, il parle ! Rétorqua Dean d'une voix moqueuse, faisant référence à son habituel mutisme en sa présence. Je suis navré de vous importuner, mais quand je vois quelqu'un se faire poignarder dans le dos par un soi-disant ami, je me sens soudain obligé d'intervenir.

Meg, Balthazar et la bonne vingtaine de jeunes gens qui s'étaient réunis autour d'eux pour assister à leur dispute disparurent soudain de leur champs de vision. Il n'y avait plus que Castiel et Dean, le bleu contre le vert. Cela promettait à nouveau d'être épique.

_Bien entendu, voici le vaillant Dean Winchester à la rescousse de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Tu n'en as pas assez de supporter ta propre importance ? Tous les maux du monde ne sont pas forcément tes affaires, _Dean-o_. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui compense son manque de confiance en lui par ses petites actions héroïques. Occupe-toi donc de tes propres névroses au lieu de fourrer ton nez dans des affaires qui ne te concernent pas, riposta Castiel, faisant un pas dans sa direction, entrant ainsi dans son espace personnel.

Ses yeux d'habitude si bleus étaient en cet instant plus sombres que le ciel nocturne. Sa rage avait quelque chose de terrifiant, telle une colère divine qui s'abattait sur Dean comme la foudre. Sonné par le dédain furieux qui s'écoulait de ses paroles comme de la rage liquide, Winchester resta un instant coi. Jamais une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas ne l'avait aussi bien cerné. Qu'il lui crache cela devant tout le monde le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. C'était comme si Cas venait de lui lancer une hache en plein poitrine, démolissant le mur qu'il avait eu tant de mal à ériger autour de son cœur. Et que ces paroles viennent de lui, entre tous, du garçon qui le troublait tant, de celui dont il se sentait inexplicablement proche, asséna le coup fatal. Dean eut l'impression qu'on venait de l'ouvrir en deux, le laissant nu et seul dans le noir. Comme toujours lorsqu'il se sentait en péril, Winchester se réfugia dans sa colère.

Le visage dur, il toisa Castiel pour susurrer sur un ton venimeux qui ne lui ressemblait pas:

_Gabe m'a dit un jour que votre père était parti à cause de toi… je comprend pourquoi maintenant.

Le jeune Novak recula d'un pas, comme si Dean venait de lui donner une gifle. Bouche bée, des petites larmes vinrent soudain emplir ses grands yeux avant que sa mâchoire ne se contracte. Bouillonnant littéralement d'une rage qui le fit trembler, Castiel sera les poings. D'une vitesse et d'une force fulgurante, il asséna un direct du droit qui vint éclater la pommette de Dean. Retombant les quatre fers en l'air dans l'herbe, Winchester porta une main à son visage parcourut d'une vive douleur, regardant Castiel faire volte face pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres du parc. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le cercle d'élèves qui avaient assisté à leur altercation. Chuck, Garth et Balthazar sortirent du rang pour venir s'agenouiller auprès de Dean. Ils ne lui demandèrent pas comment il allait, le réponse étant évidente sur son visage tourmenté. Le chasseur british l'aida à se relever alors que Garth lui tendait un mouchoir pour qu'il pense sa plaie.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait en sang en présence de Castiel. Ce garçon était décidément dangereux pour lui.

Encore chargé de colère, Dean fut malgré tout envahi par une intense culpabilité. Ce qu'il avait dit au jeune Novak était cruel. En plus d'être dangereux, il faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui.

_Tu crois qu'on devrait… commença Chuck en jetant un regard en direction de l'endroit où Castiel avait disparu.

_Non, Sam et Meg se sont déjà précipités derrière lui, lui apprit Balthazar. Je crois que la fête est terminée.

_On dirait en effet, déclara une voix que Dean aurait put reconnaître entre mille.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il se tourna en direction du nouveau venu qui fendait la foule.

_Gabe, déclara Winchester, ses yeux écarquillés de surprise.

_Sonofabitch…_

Gabriel Novak se tenait devant lui, en chair et en os, aillant certainement souhaiter débarquer en plein milieu de la soirée pour leur faire une surprise. Son teint inhabituellement halé témoignait de ses voyages et il portait une chemise à fleurs façon Magnum. Dean aurait dut être enchanté de le revoir, seulement il était évident à la vue de ses yeux dorés jetant des éclairs, qu'il avait lui aussi assisté à sa dispute avec Castiel.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, son meilleur ami le considérait d'un air sombre, comme s'il était profondément déçu.

_Merci de te montrer si _impliqué_ à garder un œil sur mon petit frère pour moi, railla-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Alors que Dean allait lui répondre, un hurlement strident retentit sur leur gauche, là où Castiel, Meg et Sam avaient disparu.

Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, Winchester se précipita dans la pénombre en courant. Il sut que ses compagnons chasseurs et Gabriel le suivaient, le son de leurs pas de course retentissant à ses oreilles. Ils pénétrèrent dans la clairière voisine où la rivière coulait et découvrirent la pire des images. Castiel était allongé sur le sol, inerte, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Meg qui pleuraient toutes les larmes de son corps. Sam était penché sur le blessé, examinant les trois profondes balafres sanglantes qui déchiraient sa chemise et sa chair.

_Cassie ! S'écria Gabriel en accourant auprès de son frère pour s'effondrer à ses côtés.

Sam échangea un regard grave avec Dean qui était resté figé d'horreur à l'entrée de la clairière. Il tenait son portable à la main, ayant certainement prévenu les secours. Tout semblait flou et ralentit autour de lui, comme si le temps avançait à travers une mélasse visqueuse. Tout ce qu'il voyait était Castiel, son teint cadavérique, ses yeux clos, la sueur qui recouvrait son front et le sang… tout ce sang qui noircissait sa chemise et se répandait sur l'herbe.

Il avait été attaqué, encore une fois. Sauf que là, Dean n'avait pas été présent pour le sauver. C'était sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas insulté, jamais Cas ne se serait aventuré seul dans la nuit, sûrement trop bouleversé pour se montrer prudent.

Jamais Winchester ne s'était sentit aussi misérable de toute sa vie, ou du moins pas depuis le départ de son père. Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où Castiel gisait sur le sol sans qu'il ne les commande. Il regarda Gabriel s'affairer à tenter de stopper l'hémorragie avec la veste de Meg tout en hurlant des ordres à Balthazar, Garth et Chuck qui s'efforçaient de prendre de l'eau dans la rivière pour la verser sur le visage du blessée. Il observa tout cela d'un regard absent, vide. Il était en état de choc.

Sam vint à sa rencontrer et lui expliqua qu'il était arrivé alors que Castiel lutait contre une sorte de goule et qu'il était parvenu à la mettre en fuite, mais que le jeune Novak s'était effondré avant même qu'il ait put agir. Son cadet semblait se sentir coupable, mais Dean savait que rien de tout ceci n'était sa faute.

_Il _était responsable. Gabriel lui avait confié son frère et à cause de sa bêtise et de son caractère borné, il avait échoué. Pire, il l'avait presque poussé vers le danger.

Dean resta silencieux et immobile, même lorsque une ambulance arriva pour s'occuper de Castiel. Les secours l'emmenèrent en urgence, utilisant des mots comme "hémorragie interne", "grave lacération" ou "pupille non réceptive" qui lui glacèrent le sang. Gabriel et Meg insistèrent pour monter avec lui à l'arrière du véhicule. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent disparu que Dean remarqua la présence de Bobby à ses côtés. Sam avait du le prévenir lui aussi.

_Venez les gamins, déclara-t-il à l'attention de Garth, Chuck, Balthazar et des deux frères Winchester.

Sa main sur l'épaule de Dean alors qu'ils regagnaient l'académie, le directeur demanda:

_Tu veux les rejoindre à l'hôpital ? Je peux te conduire si tu veux.

_Non, souffla-t-il, sa voix éraillée. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient vraiment envie que je sois là. Mais tu me tiendras au courant, hein ?

Face à la soudaine détresse de son neveu, Bobby lui promit de l'appeler dés qu'il aurait des nouvelles, même en plein milieu de la nuit.

Une fois qu'ils eurent reconduit tous les élèves qui avaient participé à la fête à l'intérieur des murs de l'école, Dean ne suivit pas ses amis jusqu'au Repaire des Chasseurs. Au lieu de cela, il marcha d'un pas lent et sans but au cœur des couloirs plongés dans la pénombre.

Il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Lisa. Sans frapper, il entra et fut accueillit par un cri.

_Dean ! Tu es fou ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ?

La jeune fille portait une sorte de masque en moumoute qu'elle avait remonté sur son front lorsqu'il avait allumé machinalement la lumière. Mais Lisa écarquilla ensuite ses yeux de biche lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage de Dean. Il savait qu'il devait vraiment avoir une tête de déterré car au lieu de lui faire la leçon comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle se tut en lui tendit les bras. A l'instant même où elle l'enlaça, Winchester éclata en sanglots. Il ne se laissait jamais aller de la sorte en présence d'une autre personne, même pas Sammy. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement plus retenir sa détresse. Lisa lui caressa les cheveux en l'attirant dans son lit. Alors qu'elle le consolait en déposant des baisers sur son front et lui soufflant des mots doux, Dean sentit son cœur battre douloureusement.

Parce que le pire dans tout cela, s'était qu'il réalisa que tous les efforts de sa petite amie ne pourraient jamais le réconforter. Il n'aimait pas Lisa, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. La seule et unique personne à pouvoir réparer son cœur endommagé était celle-même qui l'avait poignardé en pleine poitrine. Et il reposait actuellement entre la vie et la mort sur un lit d'hôpital, par sa faute…

* * *

Vos avis ? La suite dans quelques temps ^^


End file.
